Vieille croyance
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Les mages élémentaires sont issus de vieilles croyances. On leur prête des pouvoirs démoniaques et incommensurables. De ce fait, ils sont méprisés et conditionnés dès l'enfance pour les rendre inoffensifs quand ils ne sont pas tués. D'autres les réduisent en esclavage pour utiliser leurs pouvoirs dans divers buts inavouables...
1. Une étrange trouvaille

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 01 : Une étrange trouvaille**

Dans un bois, non loin d'un petit village perdu dans les terres du nord-est, quelqu'un semblait très affairé. Le printemps était déjà bien avancé et la saison du tourisme allait attirer les clients d'ici quelques semaines avec le redoux. Les arbres étaient encore en fleurs mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir les prémices de certains fruits. Les animaux se faisaient plus discrets, bien qu'on puisse parfois voir pointer un petit museau entre deux souches ou une boule de plume virevolter avec maladresse. C'est ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais ramassait du bois mort, de toute forme, de toute teinte et de toutes essences, qu'il remontait dans une petite charrette laissée sur la route.

C'était le premier voyage de la journée, il faisait encore frais en ce mois d'avril, il était encore très tôt et peu de monde devait être réveillé au village, pas même son fils. C'était sa petite habitude, profité du calme ambiant avant que les bruits des habitants ne perturbent le son paisible du vent dans les arbres, avant que les bûcherons et les chasseurs ne viennent saccager œuvrer dans son havre de paix.

Alors qu'il guidait son cheval, marchant à côté de lui, quelque chose attira son regard. Une couleur qui ne devait pas se trouver là, au milieu du vert clair de l'herbe, dans petit chenal, quelque chose de bleu semblait avoir été oublié là. Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes des villageois de laisser quoi que ce soit obstruer les fossés sinon c'était les inondations qui les attendaient aux prochains orages.

Bizarrement, ce bleu avait quelque chose d'attirant, presque hypnotique. Ralentissant, il délaissa sa monture pour examiner ce qui semblait ressembler à des algues bleue flottant dans la tranchée. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se sentait attiré par cette drôle de chose.

Méfiant, mais néanmoins trop curieux, il attrapa ce qu'il pensait être une nouvelle espèce d'algues, mais en soulevant sa trouvaille, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité de cheveux.

Pendue devant lui, une jeune fille presque complètement dénudée, au corps tuméfié, vêtue d'une simple culotte noire trouée aux hanches et d'un bandeau cachant sa poitrine de même couleur et dans le même état. Elle était dans un tel état qu'il lui fallut un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, avant de la poser sur l'herbe. Malgré son calme apparent, il bouillait de l'intérieur, ne comprenant pas comme on pouvait faire autant de mal à un être humain, tandis qu'il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine.

S'autorisant un souffle, il était rassuré de voir que malgré son apparence de mort, elle était bel et bien vivante.

Se relevant promptement, le sculpteur tira légèrement sur les rennes de son cheval, lui intimant l'ordre d'avancer. Depuis le temps, la bête connaissait parfaitement le chemin, elle s'arrêterait devant la maison sans problème, tandis qu'il s'emparait du corps agonisant avant autant de précautions qu'il pu avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers le village.

« **Zeref !** » cria le brun à travers la porte, « **Zeref, ouvrez, c'est Silver !** »

Des bruits de pas se précipitèrent de l'étage, puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme plutôt jeune malgré son âge, encore en pyjama, aux lunettes rectangulaires et à l'allure bienveillante.

« **Silver ? Mais que se passe-t-il enf...** » commença le médecin avant de voir ce que portait le villageois, « **Entrez, posez-la sur la table !** » ordonna-t-il.

S'exécutant, il laissa ensuite l'homme faire son travail tandis qu'il se demandait encore comment ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

« **Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?** » demanda-il alors qu'il examinait les jambes de l'inconnue.

« **Dans le ruisseau d'irrigation, entre le bois et le village.** »

« **Mon ami, je crois qu'en plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, vous avez trouvé une rareté.** » expliqua-t-il tout en continuant son examen, « **Cette petite est une élémentaire primaire. C'est quelque chose de très rare, mais aussi sujet à de nombreuses superstitions ridicules, ce qui expliquerait son état.** »

« **Une élémentaire primaire ? Vous voulez dire comme dans les vieux contes ?** »

« **Exactement mon cher, et avant que vous ne me disiez le contraire, sachez qu'ils existent puisque cette petite en est une.** » reprit-il avant de s'expliquer, « **A en juger par l'état de ses blessures elle se trouvait dans le canal depuis au moins une heure avant que vous ne la trouviez. De plus, ses extrémités ne sont pas fripées comme cela nous arrive après un bon bain. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, ses blessures sont très importantes, je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'aide.** »

Réfléchissant un instant, il demanda au bon samaritain de bien vouloir l'aider, la demoiselle ayant une épaule luxée qu'il fallait remettre en place, ainsi que plusieurs fractures.

Ses deux jambes étaient dans un piteux état, Zeref annonçant rapidement qu'il lui faudrait des semaines pour s'en remettre et qu'il lui faudrait quelques temps pour remarcher normalement. Quelques côtes aussi étaient touchées, mais fort heureusement, aucun organe ne semblait atteint.

En détaillant un peu plus le nombre de blessures, ils remarquèrent que l'arrière de sa tête avait été en partit rasé, laissant des trous sans cheveux avec un étrange code, « JBA 8643 », et que de nombreuses plaies superficielles recouvrait l'entièreté de son corps.

Après plus de deux heures autour de la jeune fille, le médecin demanda un dernier effort à son ami, afin d'enfiler une vieille chemise à l'inconnue, avant de la couvrir d'un manteau, le médecin n'ayant plus de couvertures pour le moment.

« **Eh bien, cette petite est tout de même bien mal en point… Que vas-tu faire, Silver ?** » questionna le brun, curieux, « **Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ramasser les gens, il me semble que justement, tu abrèges leurs souffrances.** »

« **A t'entendre, on croirait que je suis un meurtrier…** » souffla le brun, « **Mais pour tout te dire, je me pose encore moi-même la question. Quelque chose m'a poussé à te l'amener, je suppose donc que je vais devoir m'en occuper, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette de ses blessures.** »

« **Hum. Peut-être que c'est elle qui te l'a demandé. Le pouvoir de ces êtres est bien plus grand que ceux des mages normaux. Bien qu'inconsciente, peut-être a-t-elle réussis à t'appeler pour que tu l'aides.** » songea-t-il à haute voix.

« **Je ne sais pas trop comment annoncer ça à mon fils, tu sais comment il est depuis la mort de sa mère…** » reprit tristement Silver, le regard assombris.

« **Mika nous a quitté il y a près de 10 ans maintenant. Il serait temps qu'il s'y fasse. L'arrivé de cette petite l'aidera peut-être.** »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge du cabinet ne sonne 8h00. Zeref proposa au sculpteur de prendre sa propre charrette pour emmener la jeune fille chez lui, son fils n'aurait qu'à a lui rapporter dans la journée.

« **Parfait. Je passerais demain voir comment vont ses blessures. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera réveillée.** » salua l'homme aux lunettes après l'avoir aidé à installer la bleue dans la voiture de bois.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à marcher sous un ciel clair mais nuageux, il arriva à la barrière en bois qui clôturait la cours de sa maison. Poussant la porte, il tira le cheval jusqu'à la porte de la bâtisse de vieilles pierres, et entra dans la cuisine.

« **Grey ! Lève-toi et viens me rejoindr, j'ai besoin de toi !** » appela-t-il d'une voix forte en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Dans le couloir, à l'étage, il s'arrêta devant la porte de bois et toqua avant de l'ouvrir.

« **Grey, lève-toi. J'ai à te parler.** » ajouta-t-il, restant dans l'encadrement.

Dans la pénombre d'une pièce visiblement jonchée de vêtements et de diverses choses, une forme commença à bouger dans ce qui se trouvait être un lit. Après quelques instants, la forme d'un jeune homme se distingua, assis.

« **Qu'est-ce que t'as à me réveiller aussi tôt ?** » demanda-t-il, la voix encore ensommeillée.

« **Habille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. On a une nouvelle pensionnaire.** » déclara-t-il.

« **Une quoi ?!** » demanda le plus jeune, incertain, « **Attends, d'où elle sort et pourquoi t'as accepté ?!** » s'écria-t-il soudainement.

« **Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant du bois. Elle est dans un sale état, elle va rester ici le temps de se rétablir.** » expliqua Silver, fermement, « **Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas, mais c'est provisoire, dès qu'elle sera capable de marcher, elle rentrera chez elle, plus tôt encore si on retrouve sa famille.** »

« **Tu te démerdes tout seul alors. Je ne veux pas à avoir à m'en occuper.** » grogna-t-il, mécontent en enfilant un pantalon.

« **Si j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'aideras. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas spécialement débordé il me semble.** » décida la père, « **Mais pour le moment, viens m'aider à la porter dans le salon. On va l'installer dans la pièce du fond, mais il faut virer quelques cartons et ouvrir un peu.** »

De mauvaise humeur, il se leva tout de même, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, et suivit son père jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais la surprise prit le dessus quand il vit le visage tant abîmé de la jeune personne. Même ses cheveux avaient été coupés très courts et ses yeux étaient bandés. Voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de son fils, Silver souleva le manteau qui recouvrait l'inconnue, laissant apparaître d'autres blessures bandées. A ce moment, et en voyant les plâtres et bandages qu'elle avait, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous la vieille chemise rapiécée qu'elle portait.

« **Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissée dehors ou adressée à l'auberge.** » argua le plus âgé.

D'un hochement de tête, il affirma, tandis que Silver attrapa la planche sur laquelle reposait l'inconnue, Grey l'autre côté, puis ils la transportèrent dans le salon, posant la planche sur la table.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde !** » grommela l'adolescent.

« **Elle a les deux jambes et un bras dans le plâtre.** » rappela le vieux.

Sans rien répondre, il emboîta le pas de son aîné vers la pièce de l'étage qui servait de remise, à côté de sa chambre. Ouvrant les fenêtres, ils emportèrent une partie des cartons au grenier, avant d'installer un futon provisoire avec de la paille.

« **Pourquoi tu l'installes pas dans l'autre chambre ?** »

« **Parce qu'elle a déjà un occupant, même s'il n'est pas là actuellement.** » répondit-il tranquillement, un carton dans les bras.

Le reste du déménagement s'effectua dans le silence, Silver connaissant parfaitement la raison pour laquelle son fils ne voulait pas toucher à cette pièce. Et Grey ne se gênait pas pour traîner, jugeant que l'inconnue n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était une sorte de sanctuaire auquel personne n'avait à toucher.

« **Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère n'est plus là que je ne pense pas à elle. Et un jour, il sera à nouveau temps d'accrocher ses œuvres dans la maison, mais pour le moment, on a besoin de son atelier, temporairement.** »

Après quelques heures de travail et de dépoussiérage, ils installèrent leur nouvelle invitée sur un matelas improvisé fait de paille. Donnant le manteau qui la recouvrait à son fils, il lui demanda de le ramener avec la charrette au médecin en fin de journée tandis qu'il cherchait une couverture et un oreiller dans le placard de gauche.

« **Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a vécue, mais il est clair que quelqu'un s'est acharné sur elle. Pour le moment, elle est inconsciente, mais une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, j'aimerai que tu fasses un effort.** »

« **Hum.** »

 **Fin du chapitre 01**


	2. Le réveil

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 02 : Le réveil**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, le médecin frappa à la porte du cottage. C'est Grey qui ouvrit, son père travaillant dans l'atelier attenant.

Une femme plus âgée aux cheveux roses accompagnait le jeune docteur. Une personne que le mage ne connaissait pas. Plus discrète, un autre d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux dorés les accompagnait. L'hirsute la reconnaissait, il s'agissait de la femme de Zeref, Mavis Dragneel.

« **Bonjour Grey, je suis venu voir comment va la jeune fille que ton père a trouvé hier. Et voilà une collègue, Polyussica. Elle va m'aider à poser un diagnostique plus précis.** » expliqua-t-il.

« **Entrez. Je vais chercher mon père.** » déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Silver arriva, sans son fils. Après de rapides salutations, il les mena à l'étage, dans la pièce où il avait placé la bleue. Mavis et lui restèrent à l'écart, tandis que les deux professionnels discutaient après que la rose l'ai examiné. Selon elle, le métabolisme de cette personne nécessitait un peu plus de temps pour récupérer. Toujours d'après elle, l'inconsciente présentait quelques soucis de maîtrise de sa magie, bien qu'étant inconsciente, Polyussica pouvait sentir un filet de magie s'échapper continuellement du corps de cette grande enfant, ce qui risquait de lui causer du tord par la suite. Etait-ce un trop plein comme cela arrive parfois, suite à une blessure, une maladie ou un véritable problème de maîtrise, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas encore de certitudes à ce sujet.

« **Je vous conseil vivement de lui mettre trouver un objet inhibiteur de magie.** » insista-t-elle avant de reprendre, « **Pour ce qui est de son réveil, n'attendez rien avant la fin de la semaine. Elle est très faible. Même une fois réveillée, elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.** » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du sauveur.

« **Silver, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai lui faire une prise de sang, ce n'est pas normal que sa magie s'échappe ainsi de son corps. Nous pensons que c'est ce qui fait qu'elle a besoin de tant de temps pour se réveiller.** » ajouta le brun à la houppette.

Le sculpteur accepta, tandis que la dernière femme lui expliquait qu'elle viendrait s'occuper de cette pauvre petite. La laver, la changer, la nourrir, etc. Une sorte d'infirmière.

Polyussica tourna un moment autour du corps, exprimant finalement un diagnostique similaire à son confrère. Le maître des lieux les invita alors à prendre un café pour parler de cette histoire. C'était une drôle d'histoire, et pour les deux médecins, la première fois qu'ils examinaient une élémentaire primaire.

« **Je te donnerais plus d'infos quand on aura analyser son sang.** » déclara Zeref, « **En dehors de nous, personne n'est au courant de sa véritable nature. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de l'ébruiter, même au village.** »

« **Je suis d'accord. Grey n'est pas au courant, donc ça restera entre nous.** » acquiesça Silver, suivit des deux femmes.

Une semaine entière s'écoula. La bleue ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, l'espoir qu'elle y parvienne s'amenuisait au fil du temps. Dans le doute, on lui avait mit un bracelet qui l'empêchait de faire usage de ses pouvoirs, du moins, d'une grande partie de ceux-ci.

Tandis que Silver travaillait le bois dans son atelier, accompagné de son fils, Mavis restait au chevet de cette demoiselle, caressant doucement sa main la moins abîmée. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu la mener jusqu'ici et d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trésaille. Un frémissement sortit l'infirmière de ses pensées. La respiration de l'inconnue s'était faite plus forte, plus profonde, sa main avait faiblement prise celle la blonde.

« **Calme-toi, calme-toi, tout vas bien, jeune fille.** » commença Mavis, « **Tu es blessée, tu ne peux pas bouger pour le moment.** »

D'une voix douce, elle apaisa la demoiselle, prenant son temps pour lui expliquer où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Malgré tout, elle semblait apeurée et ne parlait pas. Son corps tremblait, visiblement, elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

Attentionnée, la blonde lui donna à boire et lui expliqua qu'elle devait s'absenter quelques minutes pour lui présenter des gens et lui donner de quoi manger, mais la bleue tenait fermement sa main, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Heureusement, avec un peu de patience et quelques paroles, amadouer cette jeune fille ne fut pas trop complexe et Mavis quitta la pièce.

« **Silver, Grey ! Elle est réveillée !** » cria-t-elle à travers la cours qui séparait la maison de l'atelier tandis qu'elle courrait pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois rejoignirent l'adolescente, Mavis entrant la première. Elle s'installa près de sa petite protégée et lui expliqua que la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait appartenait aux hommes qui allaient arriver. A ces mots, elle s'agita à nouveau, surprenant la blonde. Visiblement, elle avait peur des autres, et plus particulièrement des personnes du sexe opposé.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont très gentils, c'est d'ailleurs Silver qui t'a sauvé, tu sais ?** » tenta-t-elle, « **Et il y a son fils, Grey, qui habite ici. Il a ton âge à peu près. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi anxieux que toi de faire ta connaissance, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. En plus, ce sont des mages, comme toi !** » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, essayant de l'encourager.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille accepta qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, se cachant comme elle le pouvait derrière la blonde. Le fait de ne rien voir et de ne pas bouger l'angoissait beaucoup, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable…

« **Bonjour, « miss », je m'appelle Silver. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici.** » salua le plus âgé, **« Et voilà mon fils, Grey.** »

« **Salut.** »

Dépité, son père lui donna un coup de coude, l'invitant à dire quelque chose de plus accueillant, mais il se contenta de s'en aller.

« **Décidément, ce gamin n'en fait qu'à sa tête…** » marmonna-t-il, « **Excuse-le, il n'est pas très bavard.** »

« **…** »

« **Elle ne parle pas ?** » demanda-t-il son amie.

« **J'en ai bien l'impression. Elle a essayé, mais aucun son n'est sortit. On en saura peut-être plus quand Zeref l'aura vu, demain.** » répondit-elle, « **Tu peux rester avec elle ? Je vais aller lui préparer un bon repas. La pauvre doit être affamée.** »

Les pas de la petite dame s'éloignaient, tandis que ceux du maître des lieux approchaient du lit. S'asseyant à côté de la miss, il commença à lui poser quelques questions, mais elle ne semblait pas tout comprendre.

« **Tu as un nom ?** »

Elle hocha la tête, et de sa main valide, elle désigna l'inscription qui se trouvait à l'arrière de sa tête, soulevant les très courts cheveux qu'il lui restait. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de ne plus avoir ses longueurs, les cherchant partout.

« **Mavis a coupé tes cheveux pour les égaliser je crois. Et parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à les démêler aussi je crois.** » s'étonna-t-il avant de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait, « **Donc, ton nom c'est** **JBA machin ?** »

Nouveau hochement, mais négatif. Tâtonnant, elle cherchait visiblement un support pour écrire. Proposant sa main, la demoiselle s'en empara et commença à tracer des lettres. J, U, B, I, A.

« **Tu t'appelles Jubia ?** » répéta Silver.

A sa réaction, il ne s'était pas trompé, constatant au passage qu'elle savait visiblement écrire.

« **Et quel âge as-tu ?** »

A nouveau, elle traça dans la main du sculpteur. Seize ans. Mais quand il lui demanda si elle avait de la famille et d'où elle venait, l'adolescente ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de ces questions. Puis elle pointa le doigt vers lui, souhaitant en apprendre plus sur lui également.

Peu habitué à l'exercice, Silver avoua avoir bientôt 40 ans, qu'il avait 2 enfants et que sa femme était décédée plusieurs années plus tôt. Malgré ces infos, Jubia semblait se poser bien des questions, et l'homme se demandait si elle avait tout comprit. Heureusement, Mavis arriva dans le même temps avec de quoi manger.

Une semaine passa. Jubia se montrait moins peureuse avec les personnes de la maison ainsi qu'avec Mavis, bien qu'elle émettait des réserves avec Grey, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois depuis les présentations et qu'elle sursautait encore souvent au moindre bruit.

Mais elle s'en fichait, aujourd'hui, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait à nouveau voir, et elle attendait ça avec impatience. Elle voulait voir le visage des ces personnes avec qui elle « parlait » tous les jours, cet endroit à l'odeur un peu poussiéreuse mais où elle se sentait plutôt bien. Et puis il y avait tous ces étranges bruits qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle voulait connaître la source.

Depuis son réveil, elle ne cessait de se reposer, manger et se reposer encore. Cette impression d'être enfermé dans son propre corps, sans pouvoir se mouvoir, était vraiment horrible. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle voulait bouger, marcher, courir, et surtout, nager. Mais sa petite infirmière lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas possible pour le moment à cause des plâtres qui maintiennent ses membres droits.

« **Si tu veux guérir vite, il faut bien manger, te reposer et surtout, ne pas faire d'efforts tant qu'on ne te les as pas retirer.** » avait expliqué la blonde, « **Après, il te faudra encore un peu de temps pour faire certaines choses correctement, mais tu pourras toujours sortir marcher ! Et à défaut de nager dans une grande piscine, tu pourras toujours prendre des bains.** » avait-t-elle ajouter avec un sourire que Jubia pouvait sentir.

C'était drôle. Selon la personne avec laquelle elle parlait, Jubia pouvait sentir la joie de vivre, l'inquiétude et toute une pléiade d'émotions qu'elle avait parfois du mal à identifier. Il n'y avait que ce fameux Grey, qu'elle ne voyait presque pas, dont elle ne parvenait pas bien à saisir l'intonation. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Ou était-il de mauvaise humeur… tous les jours, enfin, quand il venait la voir ? Elle ne savait pas, mais comptait bien changer cela car maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

En milieu de matinée, Zeref arriva. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était éveillée et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Jubia comprenne bien qui il était et pourquoi il allait la toucher.

Il commença par retirer les bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux, expliquant il était possible qu'elle ne voit pas très bien avant plusieurs heures. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était un peu déçu, mais il fallait se montrer patiente.

Ensuite, il ôta les pansements qu'elle avait autour de la tête, du cou et de son bras valide.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle observait la pièce et les gens qui l'entouraient, bien que les images ne soient pas nettes.

« **Dans combien de temps elle pourra se passer des plâtres ?** » demanda Silver qui patientait près de la porte.

« **Ces deux-là, dans 2 semaines si tout se passe bien, et le dernier, dans un mois.** »

« **Ca risque de lui sembler long. Il va falloir l'occuper…** » commenta la blonde, « **Puisqu'elle semble avoir quelques lacunes dans pas mal de domaines, je pourrais lui apporter des livres et lui apprendre certaines choses, comme… la couture, la cuisine..** »

« **C'est une bonne idée. Ca t'occupera aussi.** » sourit le médecin, narquois.

Mavis se contenta de faire une moue d'indifférence, tandis que son mari examinait les yeux de la bleue, qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier la lumière vive de la lampe et les mouvements répété du flux lumineux.

« **Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais il faut que je regarde.** »

« **Moi je trouve qu'elle a de jolis yeux.** » commenta l'infirmière, rejointe par son ami le sculpteur.

Tout allait pour le mieux, ses yeux étaient en parfait état. Sa vision floue était simplement dû à des muscles un peu endoloris à force de ne pas fonctionner.

Profitant d'être un peu tranquille pendant que les trois autres discutaient, elle touchait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais c'était ces grosses choses blanches qui l'intriguaient, ses plâtres. Elle les avait touchés toute la semaine, mais ça restait une chose curieuse à ses yeux. C'était gros, rugueux et dur. Et ça lui donnait chaud. C'est d'ailleurs en examinant son environnement qu'elle remarqua une drôle de chose à son poignet. De couleur marron et extrêmement fin, il s'agissait d'un bracelet. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer correctement, mais il y avait une sorte de petit disque argenté au milieu du cordon.

« **On vas partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire pour demain. Repose-toi bien !** » salua Mavis avant de quitter la pièce avec les deux autres.

Ce soir-là, c'est Silver qui lui donna à manger. Bizarrement, cela lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs de ses enfants quand ils étaient tous petits.

 **Fin du chapitre 02**


	3. Envie de liberté

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 03 : Envie de liberté**

Jubia s'était réveillée tôt, bien malgré elle ce matin-là. Elle était tellement excitée et impatiente de voir le visage de Mavis, de Silver et des autres voix qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait pu vérifier que sa vision était totalement nette, elle voyait la lumière du jour par la fenêtre, le ciel bleu, les nuages, et tout un tas d'objets dont elle ne connaissait pas la fonctionnalité. Mais c'était plutôt joli, selon elle. Elle pouvait aussi voir des boîtes de tailles différentes dans un coin de la pièce, une chaise et une petite table avec des bouteilles et des tubes.

Presque tout ce qu'elle voyait était nouveau, et c'était tellement grand…

Finalement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, surprenant la demoiselle qui s'était perdue dans ses observations. Mavis se présenta à travers la porte de bois vernis.

Le regard braqué vers la porte, une petite tête blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés passa par l'encadrement, puis deux yeux verts s'approchèrent d'un air malicieux ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

« **Alors, ça y est, tu me vois ?** » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Jubia hocha la tête, émerveillée. Mavis était tellement jolie avec son visage fin et joyeux, sa jolie robe rose et.. sa petite taille. La demoiselle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si petite, encore plus qu'elle. Enfin elle pouvait voir clairement à qui appartenait cette petite voix fluette qui lui tenait compagnie depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

« **Tu dois être contente, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda-t-elle avant de continuer, « **Bien, maintenant, je vais te présenter Silver et ensuite Grey, d'accord ?** »

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête, sûr d'elle. La petite dame ouvrit alors la porte, laissant apparaitre un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il avait une barbe naissante ainsi qu'une cicatrice allant du front jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille gauche, une chemise en lin beige surmonté d'un petit veston noir et un pantalon sombre.

Rapidement, le sourire qu'arborait Jubia s'effaça, son visage passa rapidement de la joie à la peur. Elle le voyait, dans sa mémoire, ce visage… . Il voulait la mettre dans la boîte.

« **Jubia ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** » demandèrent les deux autres en voyant le changement de comportement de cette dernière.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle tentait de se cacher derrière son bras, horrifiée. L'infirmière échangea quelques mots avec l'autre et ferma la porte pour tenter de comprendre cette étrange réaction.

« **Il te fait peur ?** » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, « **Il t'a fait du mal ?** » reprit-elle, une hypothèse en tête.

Réponse positive. Pourtant, Mavis connaissait parfaitement le sculpteur, elle savait qu'il ne faisait jamais de mal aux gens sans une bonne explication. Et encore…

« **Jubia, je pense que tu te trompes.** » réfléchit-elle à haute voix, « **Je ne connais pas ton passé, mais je connais bien Silver. Il a toujours été digne de confiance et très gentil. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'un autre homme qui lui ressemble t'ai fait du mal.** » ajouta-t-elle, « **Qu'en penses-tu ? Depuis que tu es ici, il a toujours été adorable avec toi, non ?** »

Réfléchissant un instant, elle opina, tandis que sa confidente essuyait les dernières larmes qui s'échappaient avant de lui proposer de rencontrer à nouveau son sauveur.

Cette fois-ci, Silver entra, un peu peiné, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter en voyant la bleue se cacher derrière l'infirmière.

« **Je suis désolé de te faire peur ainsi, Jubia, et encore plus qu'un homme qui me ressemble t'ai mal traité par le passé. Mais si tu arrives à t'habiter à ma tête, tu pourras rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve d'où tu viens, qu'en penses-tu ?** »

Visiblement d'accord, il lui fallut un moment avant de parvenir à lui faire face sans appréhension.

« **Bien, maintenant, il faut lui présenter Grey !** » s'enthousiasma la blondinette, « **Je vais le chercher !** »

D'un saut, elle se leva et s'en alla dans le couloir. La blessée semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Aux oreilles de brun, pendaient deux petites choses brillantes qui l'intriguaient. Levant la main vers l'une de ces petites choses, elle s'apprêtait à en attraper une mais Silver tourna la tête, la surprenant.

Portant ses mains à ses propres oreilles, il en ôta une et la déposa dans celle de l'adolescente qui observait cette petite breloque avec intérêt.

« **C'est ça qui t'intrigue ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu étonné, « **C'est une boucle d'oreille. Ma femme et moi en avions une chacun. A sa mort, j'ai récupéré la sienne pour avoir une petite partie d'elle avec moi.** »

Jubia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa femme se trouvait dans cette petite chose ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Mais ses interrogations s'envolèrent rapidement puisque Mavis était de retour avec une nouvelle tête qui la suivait.

« **Jubia, je te présente mon fils, Grey.** » sourit doucement Silver en reprenant sa boucle.

Etonnée, elle avait l'impression de voir la même personne à quelques années d'intervalle... en moins. Son doigt montrait l'un puis l'autre, tandis que la blonde semblait bien s'amuser devant ce visage perdu.

« **Oui, il se ressemblent beaucoup.** » déclara-t-elle, « **Je crois que tu n'es pas la première à le leur dire.** »

« **C'est bon, je peux y aller ?** » demanda le plus jeune, lassé.

Mais visiblement, Jubia n'en avait pas envie, elle voulait le voir de plus près, comparer les deux. Pourtant, Grey n'en avait que faire et avant qu'on ne lui dise le contraire, il était repartit.

Une fois toute l'agitation terminée, le dernier homme présent fût gentiment prié de quitter la pièce afin de changer les pansements de la demoiselle et de la laver un peu avant le petit déjeuner.

Un mois s'écoula. Jubia avait apprit beaucoup de nouvelles choses avec Mavis. C'était fou le nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait à son âge, mais heureusement, elle avait soif de connaissance et était d'une grande curiosité, surtout quand il s'agissait de Grey, qu'elle voyait très peu. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi et Mavis n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui expliquer.

Zeref avait analysé son sang et y avait trouvé quelque chose, mais il n'était pas parvenu à définir de quoi il s'agissait pour le moment. Au fil du temps, elle s'était retrouvée avec de moins en moins de bandages, des cheveux plus longs et la petite blonde avait modifié quelques vieux vêtements de sa garde robe personnelle pour qu'elle puisse les lui enfiler facilement malgré ses membres abimés. Aujourd'hui, elle avait choisi une jolie robe bleue claire sans manche.

« **Tu sais Jubia, aujourd'hui, on te retire une partie de tes plâtres. Zeref risque de te faire un peu peur avec sa machine, mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne sens absolument rien !** » déclara-t-elle en l'aidant à enfiler sa robe, « **Ce sera plus simple pour bouger et on pourras peut-être te promener un peu en ville.** »

Enchantée, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête à s'en étourdir, mais en entendant la porte d'entré s'ouvrir, elle se ressaisit rapidement. Bientôt, elle serait libérée d'une partie ces choses qui l'empêchaient de bouger, ça allait lui faire tellement de bien… Un peu plus de liberté allait s'offrir à elle.

Cependant, en voyant la machine que déballait son médecin, la peur prit le dessus. Heureusement, Zeref avait prévu le coup et lui avait fait une démonstration sur un morceau de plâtre fabriqué la veille. Pour alléger son fardeau, Mavis attira son attention en lui parlant de tout et n'importe quoi pendant que son mari oeuvrait sur le bras droit.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, le moment tant attendu arriva : la libération.

« **Vas-y, bouge un peu ton bras. Tu as mal ?** » demanda le brun avant de regarder d'un peu plus près.

Elle n'avait absolument plus rien, juste quelques raideurs dans les muscles, mais c'était parfaitement normal. Laissant la demoiselle profiter de sa liberté de mouvement, Zeref releva un peu la robe de sa patiente et commença à scier le plâtre de sa jambe gauche. Absorbée par le travail du médecin, elle s'appliqua à ne pas bouger pendant les trente minutes où la scie circulaire fonctionna.

« **Eh bien, on dirait que tout va bien. Je pense que je peux te libérer une partie inférieure de la jambe droite, ça doit aussi être ressoudé maintenant.** » ajouta-t-il en remettant en marche la petite machine infernale, « **Aller, encore un peu de patiente Miss et je ne t'embêterais plus avant deux semaines.** »

Tout cela avait été long, mais la demoiselle était soulagée d'un sacré poids. Elle se sentait tellement légère … En plus, depuis la semaine précédente, elle n'avait plus de bandages ni de médicaments dégoûtants à avaler tous les jours. En dehors de Grey, tout le monde l'avait félicitée pour son rétablissement. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu un joli cadeau de la part de Silver, un carnet d'écriture qu'il avait gravé avec un joli paysage et son nom. Maintenant qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, elle s'empara du crayon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et commença à écrire d'une main tremblante.

« _Merci_ »

Le couple se regarda un instant, surprit avant de sourire. Le brun la salua, bien qu'il vienne la voir ici dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, il avait sa propre clientèle en ville à gérer.

« _S.I.L.V.E.U.R ? M.A.I.V.I.S.S.E ?_ »

« _Silver, Grey, Mavis, Zeref_ » écrivit la blonde, « **C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit** » expliqua-t-elle, « **C'est pas évident quand on ne le sait pas.** »

Ainsi, les deux filles parlèrent un moment, attendant l'heure du repas. Jubia tenait à montrer ses progrès et surtout, qu'elle se servait de son cadeau. Elle avait d'ailleurs commencé à dessiner quelque chose, une pièce avec de nombreuses formes rondes avec ce qui ressemblait à de potentielles personnes à l'intérieur.

« **Alors c'est de là d'où tu viens ?** » demanda le mage lorsqu'il eut terminé son travail, « **Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?** » questionna Silver en montrant les formes.

« _Jubia ne sais pas… C'est le seul souvenir que Jubia a._ »

« **Ce n'est rien, la mémoire te reviendra certainement au fil du temps.** » répondit-il avec bienveillance.

Fatiguée après cette journée bien remplie, Jubia s'endormie avant même de dîner. Comme toujours, Silver déplorait l'absence de son fils, qui restait obstinément hors de la maison depuis l'arrivée de la bleue. Ce soir-là, le père mangea seul, se demandant si la présence de son invitée changerait vraiment quelque chose avec son fils comme le lui avait dit Zeref.

Quelques jours plus tard, à son réveil, les paroles de Mavis lui reviennent en tête. Silver est un mage, mais… qu'était-ce exactement ? Il fallait qu'elle pose la question, aussi, elle le nota aussitôt dans son carnet qu'elle ne quittait plus. Cependant, il faisait encore sombre dehors, il était certainement trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit éveiller dans la maison. Mais impossible de se rendormir, elle repensait à cette pièce et aux boîtes avec un fort sentiment d'angoisse. Pourquoi la simple pensée de cet endroit l'effrayait à ce point ? Elle-même se demandait d'où elle pouvait venir et pourquoi elle avait tant de retard dans les nombreux domaines que les autres abordaient avec elle.

Le bruit de la vaisselle teinter la sortie de ses pensées. Finalement, quelqu'un était bien debout, mais comment le faire venir ? En regardant autour d'elle, la bleue se trouva idiote d'avoir été si longue à trouver une idée. Se penchant le plus possible, elle frappa le sol avec le poing, espérant que cela fasse assez de bruit. Tendant l'oreille, le bruit des escaliers qui grinçaient légèrement se fit entendre, ainsi que des pas dans le couloir.

« **Jubia ? Tu es réveillée ?** » demanda la voix grave de Silver à travers la porte.

Effectivement, elle l'était, et bien. Frappant des mains pour se faire entendre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis une vive lumière illumina la pièce d'un coup, gênant sa vision. Pour se protéger, elle se cacha les yeux avec le bras pendant quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer.

« _Pourquoi le soleil est dans la chambre de Jubia ?_ »

« **Ce n'est pas le soleil, c'est grâce à l'électricité que tu peux avoir de la lumière alors qu'il fait nuit.** » expliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Vêtu d'un peignoir gris, le visage encore un peu endormi et les cheveux encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'accoutumé, il s'installa près du lit, demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée si tôt. Alors elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, elle avait trop de choses en tête.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est un mage ?_ »

« **Un mage ? C'est une personne qui peut utiliser la magie.** » expliqua-t-il, un peu étonné par cette soudaine question.

« _Mavis a dit que Silver est un mage, alors Silver peut utiliser la magie ?_ »

« **Exactement, je suis un mage qui manipule la magie liée à la glace, comme ça.** »

Alors, de sa main jaillit une minuscule Jubia de glace, translucide. Une fois totalement matérialisé, la petite sculpture se mit à bouger puis à danser avec grâce avant de disparaître.

« _C'était une Jubia minuscule !_ » écrivit-elle avec étonnement tandis qu'il se mit à rire doucement.

« **Il me semble que toi aussi tu es un mage. Qu'est-ce que tu manipules ?** » demanda-t-il en lui ôtant son bracelet.

Joignant les mains, elle se concentrant, elle les sépara ensuite, laissant apparaître une petite sphère d'eau transparente qui se transforma rapidement en gerbes virevoltantes dans toute la pièce avant de retomber sur le sol, transformant ce dernier en véritable patinoire d'où sortirent rapidement des fleurs de glaces qui s'évaporèrent dans une légère brume.

« **Ainsi, tu maîtrises l'eau et ses différentes formes…** » marmonna-t-il en caressant sa barbe naissante, « **C'est intéressant. Est-ce que tu maîtrises aussi la neige ?** » demanda-t-il en lui remettant le bracelet.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est la neige ?_ »

« **Je te montrerais des photos.** » promit-il, « **Tu n'as toujours pas envie de te recoucher ?** »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, pointant le bracelet. L'ice maker lui expliqua alors qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle porte ce bracelet car elle avait un soucis de maîtrise de magie et que c'était un moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ai pas d'ennuis.

« _Pourquoi Jubia ne voit jamais Grey ?_ »

Etonné par la question, Silver réfléchis un instant, puis lui expliqua simplement qu'il était devenu très solitaire depuis que sa mère avait disparut et que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à l'aider. Cela le peinait énormément et il espérait que la joie de vivre de la demoiselle l'aiderai un peu à tourner la page en connaissant l'état dans lequel elle était arrivé.

« _Peut-être qu'il faut l'aider un peu plus ?_ »

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et puisque la bleue réclamait à sortir depuis qu'elle était plus mobile, le brun lui proposa de demander à son fils de l'aider à sortir d'ici, ce qui ravissait la concernée.

« **Je ne te promet rien, mais je lui dirais de venir t'aider dans la matinée.** »

Finalement, il se leva, attrapa un livre au hasard, et le tendit à la jeune fille, lui proposant de lire en attendant l'arrivée de Mavis. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose encore car elle pointa sa propre bouche.

« **Tu as faim ? Bon, laisse-moi 5 minutes, il doit rester des biscuits en bas.** » rit-il en s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

Effectivement, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des biscuits, les préférés de Grey selon lui, et du jus de fruit. C'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait de telles choses, habituellement, Mavis lui préparait des repas très équilibrés avec des fruits frais. Observant l'assiette remplie, elle sentait de délicieuses effluves qui lui donnait encore plus faim. Sur l'emballage, il était écrit « goût chocolat-caramel », Jubia croqua franchement dedans et sourit. C'était quelque chose de très bon, bien meilleur que les fruits.

Voyant l'attitude un peu béate de la demoiselle, Silver rit avant de la saluer. Lui aussi devait aller prendre son petit déjeuner…

 **Fin du chapitre 03**


	4. La peine de Grey

Vieille croyance

 **Chapitre 04 : La peine de Grey et les parents de Jubia**

Merci à _Marie7730_ et _jFANGIRLd_ pour leurs commentaires. Selon moi, toute histoire publiée devrait être corrigée, mais c'est une chose que les jeunes oublient un peu trop. A part ça, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, je ne pensais pas être si original x) Et oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, c'est ainsi, j'ai des périodes où je peux passer mes journées à écrire et d'autres où je me contente de réfléchir à mes scénario en allant me coucher ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, et si vous voulez voir certaines choses, vous pouvez toujours proposer quelques idées, il me reste de la place sur la chronologie entre Septembre et Novembre ^^

Cela faisait quelques jours que Jubia arpentait la maison. Munie d'une béquille depuis qu'on lui avait enfin retiré le dernier plâtre, elle semblait bien plus en forme depuis qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de sortir marcher. A présent, elle pouvait même se rendre utile et avait proposé de s'occuper de quelques tâches comme la cuisine et le ménage, histoire de l'occuper la journée et d'alléger le quotidien de son sauveur. Cela lui permettait aussi de mettre en pratique ce que les livres et Mavis lui avaient appris, et fort heureusement pour les deux autres, elle se débrouillait très bien, malgré quelques ratés de temps en temps. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait découvrir le village dont on lui avait parlé… avec Grey ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir converser avec lui.

La veille au soir, Silver lui avait demandé à son fils d'aller faire quelques courses au village et d'emmener la demoiselle pour lui faire découvrir un peu les lieux. Bien que ça ne l'enchante pas, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Le trajet était long pour aller au village. Non pas à cause de la distance, mais parce que la bleue ne cessait de regarder partout, sans compter qu'elle ne marchait pas encore bien vite avec sa béquille en bois. Mais étrangement, Grey ne lui avait pas fait de remarque à ce propos, il comprenait qu'elle veuille profiter de sa première vraie sortie.

Après trente minutes, Grey lui proposa de faire une pause, elle ne pouvait pas marcher trop longtemps. S'asseyant sur un muret de pierre délimitant un enclos près de la route, elle en profita pour parler avec son accompagnateur, qu'elle voyait un peu plus en ce moment, bien qu'il semble toujours l'éviter la plupart du temps.

« _Est-ce que Jubia a fait quelque chose de mal ?_ »

Grey lui jeta un regard un peu étonné avant de reprendre son air blasé habituel, expliquant que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, mais il ne parvenait plus à apprécier les gens depuis plusieurs années.

« _Depuis que la maman de Grey n'est plus là ?_ »

« **Je vois que mon père a été très bavard.** » grommela-t-il, « **Mes histoires ne te regardent pas. C'est pas tes oignons.** »

« _Des oignons ?_ »

Dépité, il poursuivit en expliquant que son passé lui appartenait et qu'elle n'avait pas s'en mêler.

« _Désolé. Jubia voulait juste apprendre à connaître Grey, mais comme elle ne le voit jamais, elle ne sait rien sur lui à part que sa maman lui manque et que ça le rend triste. A quoi elle ressemblait ? A Grey ?_ »

« **Tu le fais exprès ou quoi, idiote ? Je suis pas triste et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma mère avec une étrangère, c'est clair ?!** » cria-t-il, furieux.

« _Non, Grey n'est pas triste, il est en colère, pas seulement contre Jubia, mais contre tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur !_ » écrivit-elle à toute vitesse, furieuse à son tour.

« **Ca suffit ! T'es pas à ma place, tu sais pas ce que c'est !** » reprit-il, « **Démerde-toi toute seule pour aller au village !** »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, furibond, abandonnant la jeune mage sur le chemin. Il n'en revenait pas à quel point cette fille pouvait se mêler de tout, et surtout de ce qui ne la regardait pas. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet très sensible pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les étrangers, toujours à se mêler des histoires des autres en pensant bien faire alors qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien.

De son côté Jubia était resté pantoise devant la réaction de son hôte. Elle voulait le suivre, mais il marchait trop vite pour elle, elle n'aurait pas réussit à le rattraper avec sa béquille, sans compter qu'elle avait des courses à faire, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans les courses, sinon Silver ne serait pas content. Mais en premier, elle devait se calmer. C'était la première fois qu'elle se mettait en colère, elle avait été blessante, il faudrait qu'elle excuse rapidement, c'était toujours ainsi dans les histoires qu'elle lisait. Mais pour le moment, il fallait aller au village, une tâche après l'autre.

Suivre le chemin la mènerait certainement quelque part.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent rentra chez lui, toujours aussi furax. Passant par la cours, il croisa son père, étonné de le revoir aussi rapidement. Bien que le plus jeune s'attende à des remontrances, il ne pensait se prendre un savon pareil …

« **Grey, tu es un vrai gamin.** » déclara-t-il, « **Jubia n'as pas encore l'esprit assez mature pour rester seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas !** » s'écria-t-il, « **C'est comme si tu laissais une gamine de 10 ans toute seule sur la route qu'elle ne connait pas !** »

« **Fou-moi la paix, elle a 16 ans, elle peut très bien se débrouiller, à moins d'avoir le QI d'une huitre !** » répondit le plus jeune.

« **Retourne la chercher.** » reprit le sculpteur plus calmement, « **Elle ne risque peut-être pas grand-chose au village, mais si elle se trompe de chemin, elle va se perdre.** »

Grommelant, il réfléchit un instant sous l'œil réprobateur de son père avant de retourner sur ses pas à contre cœur. Il était toujours énervé et ça n'allait pas se calmer en marchant ainsi. Cette fille était décidément une idiote.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, la mage était effectivement au village. Elle sortait de l'épicerie et se dirigeait vers la boucherie. Comme quoi, elle s'était tout de même débrouillée malgré les dires de son père.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il lui jeta un regard noir, expliquant que Silver lui avait ordonné de la guider, mais après cela, plus un mot, il se contenta de l'attendre à l'entrée du village. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec les autres aujourd'hui.

La nuit était tombée, les deux jeunes étaient rentrés un peu avant 18h, sous le regard rassuré du sculpteur. Jubia s'était mise aux fourneaux, mais à l'heure du dîner, elle n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette et était rapidement monté dans sa chambre. Grey non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. Silver ne savait pas trop comment réagir et préféra observer le dénouement des choses pour le moment.

« _Grey a raison. Jubia ne sait pas ce que l'on ressent quand un parent nous manque. Jubia ne se souvient pas de ses parents, alors ils ne lui manquent pas. Pardon d'avoir été méchante, Jubia ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a prit cet après-midi, mais elle était contente quand Grey est venu la chercher._

 _Désolé. Vraiment, désolé._ »

Voilà ce qu'avait reçu Grey, un mot griffonné et tâché, certainement de larmes, glissé sous la porte de sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, l'on toqua. Sans attendre de réponse, son père entra, constatant que son fils était assit sur son lit, visiblement pensif.

« **Maintenant que tu es calme, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi furieux cet après-midi ? Ca doit être important pour que tu sois encore dans cet état.** » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« **Elle m'a parlé de maman.** » marmonna-t-il.

« **Je m'en doutais un peu, mais habituellement, ça ne te met pas dans un tel état.** » répondit-il doucement.

« **Je sais. Mais ces derniers temps…** » commença Grey dont une larme perlait, « **Papa, j'me souviens plus de son visage !** » s'écria-t-il, « **J'ai oublié à quoi elle ressemblait…** » sanglotait-il.

« **Alors c'est donc ça qui te minait depuis quelques temps…** » se désolé le père, « **Grey, ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies son visage que tu oublies sa présence. Je sais que tu l'adorais, mais au fil du temps, les images de notre mémoire s'estompent. C'est la vie, tu n'y peux rien.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Tu étais tellement jeune…** »

« **Quand je revois certains souvenirs… à sa place, je vois une personne au visage flou, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux ou de son sourire…** » pleurait-il, « **Elle me manque…** »

« **Je sais. A moi aussi elle me manque, bien plus que tu ne le penses, mais il faut avancer. Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil, Grey, sinon tu seras toujours triste, et je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Je pense que ta mère n'aimerai pas non plus.** »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un bruit sourd attira leur attention dans la pièce voisine. Silver s'excusa un instant, il voulait vérifier d'où cela pouvait bien venir, laissant Grey se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de l'autre chambre, aucun bruit ne filtra. Le mage entra malgré tout, constatant que la lumière était éteinte, qu'il alluma rapidement. Jubia était sur le sol, au milieu de plusieurs albums photo. Elle aussi semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré, ce qui étonna un peu le mage qui repensait aux paroles que Zeref lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt.

Avant qu'il ne commence à ranger, son fils arriva à son tour, visiblement plus calme, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait séché ses larmes et semblait un peu plus serein.

« **Elle s'est épuisé à pleurer j'ai l'impression. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut de t'avoir rendu triste, mais Zeref m'a dit que certains mages sont capables de ressentir les émotions des autres, alors elle a peut-être aussi senti que tu étais très abattus. Ca expliquerai qu'elle ait sortit ces albums de l'étagère et qu'elle les ait feuilleter alors qu'elle ne se permet jamais d'utiliser quelque choses sans demander avant.** »

Grey ne répondit pas, se contentant de coucher la demoiselle tandis que son père rangeait les albums à leur place. Effectivement, en l'observant un instant, elle semblait très affectée elle aussi. Se saisissant de la couverture, il l'en recouvrit avant d'aider son père à ramasser les albums. Ce dernier lui en tendit un, lui demandant de l'ouvrir.

La première photo du livre représentait ses parents ainsi que son frère. Sa mère était visiblement enceinte de lui à en juger par son ventre très arrondis. Quand à son frère, il était encore tout petit, dans les bras de son père, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il n'avait pas plus d'un an et demi. Derrière eux, le cottage.

« **C'est le jour où on s'est installés ici.** » expliqua Silver avec nostalgie, « **Viens, on vas réveiller Jubia si on reste là.** »

Grey acquiesça, éteignant la lumière à la suite de son père, qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Une fois à nouveau installés sur le lit défait de sa chambre, le plus jeune tourna la page. Cette fois, c'était une photo de lui, dormant sur l'estomac de son père, dans le canapé.

« **Celle-là, c'était après une longue nuit… T'avais pas arrêté de pleurer et j'avais pris le relais car Mika était épuisée mais visiblement, pas assez puisqu'elle avait prit cette photo en douce. T'avais à peine deux mois il me semble.** »

Celle qui suivait le montrait en train de téter, ce qui le gêna un peu mais fit rire son père, quand à celle d'après, il dormait dans les bras de sa mère, dans le jardin.

« **Celle-là, tu avais 7 mois, c'était en été.** » reprit-il.

« **Je n'avais jamais vus ces photos.** » avoua Grey.

« **Je sais. Ta mère et moi avions fais un album pour toi et un pour ton frère. Mais elle est partie avant de pouvoir te le donner, et tu étais tellement triste que j'ai pensé que ça te rendrait encore plus triste.** » avoua-t-il un peu penaud, « **Mais tu es grand maintenant, et puis tu pourras revoir le visage de Mika à chaque fois que son souvenir s'estompera un peu trop dans ton esprit.** » sourit-il.

« **Merci papa.** »

C'était la première fois que son fils le remerciait si sincèrement, ce qui étonna un peu Silver, peu habitué à voir son fils laisser filtrer ses émotions comme ce fût le cas ce soir-là. Avec un sourire, il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son gamin avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Se remémorer ainsi tant de souvenir l'avait remué lui aussi. Un fois dans sa chambre, il s'empara d'un album poussiéreux, qu'il n'avait pas regardé depuis bien longtemps…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jubia se demanda comment elle était arrivée dans son lit. En se levant, elle remarqua un morceau de papier près de sa porte.

« _Désolé pour hier._ »

Arrachant un sourire de soulagement, Jubia serra fortement le papier avant de le déposer dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

 **Fin du chapitre 04**


	5. Les parents de Jubia

Vieille croyance

 **Chapitre 05 : Les parents de Jubia**

« **Jubia, habille-toi !** » s'écria Grey, à peine réveillé, en voyant passer une demoiselle à moitié nue dans le couloir.

En guise de réponse, elle se saisi de son carnet, qu'elle ne quittait absolument jamais, même pour dormir ou prendre son bain, et lui demanda pourquoi. Lui se baladait bien en caleçon, alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de faire pareil ?

« **Parce que t'es une fille !** » reprit-il, de plus en plus gêné à cette jolie vue, s'emparant du carnet un instant, « **Habille-toi, vas voir Mavis et demande-lui de t'apprendre le principe de nudité !** »

Pour être sûr qu'elle se souvienne du mot, il l'avait griffonné sur le carnet avant de la prendre par les épaules, lui faire faire un quart de tour et de la pousser dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations.

A présent soulagé, il descendit, lui-même étant en boxer, prendre son petit déjeuner. Décidément, cette fille… il ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier son manque d'expérience de la vie. Finalement, son père n'avait pas tout à fait tord, pour certaines choses, elle se débrouillait à merveille toute seule, et pour d'autre, un enfant de 5 ans ferait mieux.

Heureusement, le reste de la journée s'était passé sans gaffe de sa part. Grey, comme son père, espéraient qu'elle comprenne rapidement qu'elle ne devait se promener quasiment nue dans la maison car même si c'était involontaire de sa part, les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être fortement gêner, bien que ce soit Grey qui en pâtisse le plus.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'avait retenu Jubia de son après-midi avec la blonde…

« _Mavis va avoir un bébé !_ »

Cette nouvelle avait étonné les hôtes, mais Silver était content pour ses amis, depuis le temps qu'ils en voulaient un.

« **Ah, ça va me faire bizarre de la voir enceinte. Depuis le temps que je les connais ces deux-là…** » pensa-t-il a haute voix.

« _Mais non, elle est pas enceinte, elle va avoir un bébé !_ » reprit Jubia.

« **Ca veut dire la même chose !** » rit Silver.

Mais il déchanta lorsque la bleue lui demanda comment Mavis s'était retrouvée avec un bébé dans le ventre. Cette fois, c'est Grey qui se mit à pouffer avant de monter à l'étage. C'était la première fois que Jubia le voyait rire ainsi et bien qu'elle ait saisie la subtilité, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Après une très rapide explication simplifiée à l'extrême, Silver se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir au vue de la réponse de la demoiselle…

« _Alors Jubia a un bébé aussi ?_ » écrivit-elle, fortement étonnée.

« **Non, il faut un papa et une maman… Et il faut qu'ils s'aiment aussi.** »

« _Ah ! Jubia a comprit ! Mais comment ça se passe ?_ »

« **Là, tu m'en demandes trop ma petite, désolé…** » s'excusa-t-il, embarrassé, « **Tu devrais demander à Mavis pour ce genre de chose.** »

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui le dérangeait, elle acquiesça tout de même. Il était rare que Silver ne parvienne pas à la renseigner. Peut-être que lui-même ne savait pas comment faire ?

« _Quand est-ce qu'on pourras voir le bébé ? Demain ?_ »

« **Hum… Non, il faut du temps pour qu'il grandisse dans son ventre. Quand il sera assez grand pour sortir de son ventre, tu pourras le voir.** »

« _Sortir de son ventre ?!_ » répéta la demoiselle, horrifiée.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses..** » rit l'homme, « **Demande-lui aussi de t'expliquer ça demain si tu veux.** » ajouta-il.

« _A quoi ça ressemble un bébé ?_ »

Cette fois, il lui demanda de l'attendre un instant, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. A son retour, Jubia reconnu le livre, c'était un de ces livres avec plein d'images du passé, un album photo. Il s'assied à côté d'elle, ouvrant le livre à la recherche d'une photo. Très rapidement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, lui montrant une photo d'un bébé, un tout petit être humain, dans les bras d'un Silver bien plus jeune. Jubia, troublée, se mit à écrire aussitôt.

« _On dirait Grey, mais c'est pas Grey !_ » montra-t-elle, fort étonnée.

« **C'est normal, c'est moi, avec quelques années de moins. Et le bébé dans mes bras, c'est le frère de Grey.** »

Avant de lui laisser le temps de poser une question, il lui montra une autre photo de Grey bébé puis à différents âges, illustrant ainsi le fait qu'un bébé grandisse. Très curieuse, Jubia ne cessait de montrer des gens en tentant de les identifier quand elle pensait les connaître, et lui demanda des précisions sur son second fils. Sa seule réponse lui indiqua qu'elle le verrait certainement d'ici quelques temps, avant d'ajouter qu'il s'appelait Léon.

A genoux près de la clôture en bois dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait, Jubia étalait de la terre au fond d'une jardinière avant d'y mettre une couche de terreaux et d'y planter des graines. Elle avait vu, sur certaines photos, que la maison était toujours très fleurie du temps de Mika, ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui. Elle avait trouvé d'anciens sacs dans la petite serre, au fond du jardin et avait demandé quelques graines à mademoiselle Olietta pour avoir quelques graines. Ca n'avait pas été facile car elle n'avait pas d'argent et ne voulait pas en demander à Silver. Elle avait donc proposé de lui rendre service en échange et s'était retrouvée à faire l'inventaire de la boutique. Elle avait terminé en milieu d'après-midi et s'était empressée de rentrer pour commencer ses petites plantations.

Les mains dans la terre, elle avait déjà fait plusieurs jardinières lorsque le sculpteur, se rendant à la maison, la surprit couverte de terre jusque dans les cheveux. Alors qu'il observait un instant, deux personnes à cheval, vêtues de longues capes marrons s'arrêtèrent nette en passant devant la clôture, sous le regard curieux du maître des lieux.

« **Jubia ?** » questionna une voix féminine cachée sous son long manteau en descendant de sa monture.

La demoiselle leva aussitôt la tête. A cette réaction, la femme se précipita dans la cours, laissant apparaître son visage, elle se jeta au cou de la bleue, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Rapidement, l'autre cavalier approcha, s'excusant auprès de Silver pour le comportement de sa femme.

« **Notre fille a disparue il y a quelques mois. Ma femme et moi nous sommes mis à sa recherche aussitôt.** » expliqua-t-il en montrant à son tour son visage.

Des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, il était à peu près aussi grand que le mage, tandis que sa femme, plus petite, était également blonde mais avec les yeux marrons.

Jubia ne savait pas quoi faire, elle semblait crispée devant cette réaction et ne comprenait pas bien qui ils étaient.

« **Ma chérie, ma petite fille, tu m'as tellement manqué… On t'a cherché partout, tu sais !** » déclara la femme en se relevant.

Lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève à son tour, Jubia la saisi avec hésitation, mais resta sur place quand l'inconnue commença à l'entrainer. Ne comprenant pas, c'est Silver qui aida la bleue en lui tendant sa béquille.

« **Jubia, tu devrais aller te débarbouiller un peu.** » proposa le sculpteur avant de se tourner vers les deux autres, « **Suivez-moi, allons discuter à l'intérieur en attendant.** »

Discutant dans la cuisine, l'homme, répondant au nom d'Ezel, expliquait que leur fille avait soudainement disparue. Habitant au sud du pays, ils avaient beaucoup voyagés pour la retrouver, pendant près de deux mois. Sa femme, Lamy, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, observant la porte du couloir en attendant que Jubia ne sorte de la salle de bain.

Au cours de la conversation, le mage de glace essaya d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de la demoiselle. Comment était-elle étant enfant, si elle avait toujours eu une béquille et s'ils avaient des photos d'elle.

Le couple leur montra l'unique photo qu'ils avaient d'elle, sur un simple papier ordinaire, en noir et blanc, Jubia semblait bien petite, elle n'avait pas plus de 5 ou 6 ans. C'était bizarre, cette photo ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celles que l'on prenait en temps normal, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

« **On l'a prise dans… dans un musée, il y a longtemps.** » expliqua Ezel, « **On n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se taire car elle criait tout le temps, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sourit pas sur la photo. Lamy venait de la gronder.** »

D'après eux, elle avait toujours eu cette aide pour marcher car l'un de ses jambes avait un problème. C'est à ce moment que Jubia arriva à son tour dans la pièce.

Le couple remercia Silver d'avoir prit soin de leur fille et lui demandèrent s'il voulait bien lui demander de faire sa valise. Ils souhaitent partir afin de regagner leur maison et recommencer à vivre comme avant.

« **Jubia, tu veux bien aller rassembler tes affaires ?** » demanda Silver, avant de reprendre, « **Ah, attendez, je vais lui donner un sac. Je reviens.** »

La plus jeune avait beau refuser, Silver la força à monter malgré ses protestations et l'emmena dans la chambre de Grey. La pauvre ne comprenait plus rien, et il avait signe à son fils de ne rien dire.

« **Il y a un couple en bas qui se fait passer pour ses parents. Je vous expliquerais plus tard, mais reste avec elle.** » ordonna l'homme à voix basse avant de redescendre.

Une fois en bas, il invita le couple à sortir en attendant, mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment d'accord.

« **Je vous prierait de sortir de chez moi.** » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Refusant à nouveau, il dû les faire sortir de force, usant de sa magie. Cependant, même si ses soupçons s'étaient avérés juste, il ne pensait pas se retrouver face à des mages aussi puissants que lui…

A l'étage, Jubia, qui n'avait pas pu prendre son carnet, essayait de se faire comprendre, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Dans la pénombre du couloir, il observait le combat qui se déroulait dans la cours, entre son père et ces deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu. Que pouvaient bien vouloir ces gens à une simple fille paumée comme Jubia ?

Cependant, ses questions restèrent en suspend lorsqu'il entendit la fenêtre de sa chambre voler en éclats. Se retournant vivement, il ne vit qu'une ombre se saisir de Jubia par la tailler et tenter de la forcer à sortir, mais cette dernière s'était accrochée au montant de la fenêtre, résistant comme elle le pu. Elle était complètement paniquée.

Se précipitant dans la chambre, il attrapa les poignets de la demoiselle, essayant de la tirer vers la chambre. Après quelques instants d'efforts, l'ombre lâcha prise, envoyant valdinguer les deux adolescents contre le mur du couloir, passant à travers la porte de la chambre. A moitié assommé, il fallut quelques minutes au brun pour retrouver ses esprits, constatant rapidement que la bleue était allongée sur lui, inconsciente. Heureusement, après l'avoir secoué quelques instants, elle se réveilla à son tour, complètement perdue.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Grey constat qu'elle s'agrippait de plus en plus fortement à lui, le regard braqué vers la fenêtre brisée. Regardant à son tour, il comprenait sa terreur : deux yeux fantomatiques flottaient dans la chambre et approchaient doucement d'eux.

« **Magie de création : Mur de glace !** » s'écria-t-il avant de se lever précipitamment et de se positionner devant sa protégée, « **Reste près de moi** »

Le couloir n'était pas très large, mais de toute façon, le mur éclata rapidement, laissant apparaître un monstre difforme dans la chambre du jeune homme. Dans un hurlement effroyable, il balança ce qui ressemblait à une main, détruisant une partie du mur qui séparait la chambre du couloir. Heureusement, l'ice maker avait eu l'idée de créer un bouclier assez grand et solide pour résister aux éclats de pierre.

« **Jubia, profite qu'il y a de la poussière pour aller te cacher dans le grenier. Ferme bien la porte et planque-toi dans derrière des cartons ou n'importe quoi que tu puisses trouver.** » murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa main libre.

Obéissante, elle se précipita à l'étage à quatre pattes, sa béquille ayant volé en éclat lors de l'explosion du mur, paniquée. Dans le noir, elle jeta tout de même un œil par la fenêtre, mais son regard croisa celui d'un autre cavalier. Elle était repérée. Hypnotisée, elle restait figée malgré elle devant cette fenêtre. Dans son esprit, une phrase résonnait, une phrase à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à désobéir. C'était une étrange sensation.

« _Ouvre la fenêtre et saute._ » répétait cette étrange voix.

Son bras se tendit malgré elle vers la poignée, qu'elle tourna lentement, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord, prête à sauter. A l'étage inférieur, elle entendait encore le bruit horrible de ce monstre mêlé à celui de verre brisé que faisait la glace lorsqu'elle volait en éclats. Elle avait tellement peur, surtout en voyant le vide sous ses pieds, il fallait que quelqu'un la retienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« _Saute !_ » lui ordonna la voix.

Mais elle hésitait encore, résistant comme elle le pouvait. Visiblement à bout de patience, l'ombre qui avait tenté de l'attrapé un peu plus tôt réitéra son essai en l'attrapant par un bras, surprenant sa victime.

Suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol, elle aurait aimé pouvoir crier. De peur, mais aussi pour appeler à l'aide. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues et brouillaient sa vision. Ne pouvait-elle rien faire ?

Se concentrant quelques instants alors qu'elle était toujours suspendue, elle créa une énorme sphère remplie d'eau au dessus d'elle. De cette sphère, elle tirait des pics glacés vers celui qui l'attendait sur le chemin tandis qu'un filet d'eau tentait de dissiper cette ombre qui la maintenait en l'air.

« _Cesse cela immédiatement, stupide gamine !_ » lui hurla la voix dans sa tête, mais elle s'obstina.

Elle avait dû réussir à le déstabiliser car soudainement, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, tout autant que sa conscience qu'elle entait partir.

Grey avait réussis à se débarrasser de son opposant, qui s'était littéralement évaporé une fois défait, stupéfiant le mage. Cependant, ce n'était pas terminé, il avait entendu du bruit à l'extérieur et alla vérifier à sa fenêtre de quoi il s'agissait. A peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'il voyait Jubia dégringoler dans les airs. Et malheureusement, elle semblait dans les vap…

A nouveau, il utilisa sa magie, créant une sorte de toboggan sur lequel il sauta pour attraper la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne s'écrase. Lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau la terre ferme, il constata la présence d'un cavalier qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué.

« **Donne-la moi.** » ordonna-t-il.

« **Crève, elle reste avec moi.** » répondit-il, défiant, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Cependant, avant que la confrontation ne commence, le faux couple débarqua au galop, bousculant le mage. Visiblement, ils avaient bien dégusté et partaient sans demander leur reste. Quand au dernier, il avait hésité, mais les avait finalement suivis en voyant Silver arriver en courant vers son fils.

« **Papa !** » s'écria-t-il, « **Tu vas bien ?** »

Il semblait aller plutôt bien, malgré plusieurs marques visibles. A son tour il posa la question. Son fils était dans le même état que lui, et Jubia ne semblait pas blessée, juste inconsciente. Rentrant rapidement, en se trouvant sous la lumière intacte de la cuisine, chacun constata que certaines plaies saignaient et que les deux jeunes avaient été blessés par le verre de la fenêtre qui s'était brisée.

« **Papa, j'aimerai te poser une question.** »

« **Je t'écoute.** » répondit machinalement son père en ôtant quelques débris des mains de la demoiselle.

« **Les mages ne maîtrisent qu'un élément normalement, non ?** »

« **Oui, pourquoi ?** »

« **Jubia maîtrise l'eau ET la glace.** » lâcha-t-il, en pleine réflexion, « **Je l'ai vu quelques instants avant que l'ombre ne la lâche.** »

« **Je sais.** » répondit le vieux, visiblement pas surprit par cette découverte, « **Jubia est… un peu spéciale. Mais garde ça pour toi. Je pense que ces types étaient au courant et qu'ils voulaient la kidnapper pour toucher une sorte de récompense. Les mages comme elle sont très recherchés sur le marché noir.** » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme, « **Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même ce qu'elle est exactement. Je lui avais dis de ne pas se servir d'autre chose que l'eau, mais elle dû paniquer et s'est servie de la glace. Sache qu'elle a d'autres atouts dont on n'a pas encore connaissance.** »

Au même moment, il retira un énorme éclat de la paume pâle de la concernée qui se réveilla aussitôt, portant son autre main dessus. Visiblement, la douleur l'avait réveillée. Surprit, Silver s'excusa tandis qu'elle jetait des regards apeurés un peu partout. Les garçons la rassurèrent, lui assurant que ces gens avaient déguerpis et qu'ils ne remettraient pas les pieds ici avant longtemps, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Jubia fondit en larmes.

« **Je crois qu'elle a eu très peur.** » expliqua le plus âgé en la prenant dans ses bras.

« **En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit ça, j'imagine que c'est normale.** » ajouta Grey qui essayait de retirer ses propres éclats de verre de sa peau tandis que son père tentait de la calmer.

Etrangement, Grey semblait peiné lui aussi, de voir la demoiselle ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer de peur, ça lui faisait quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, Silver parvint enfin à la calmer. Essayant ses larmes, elle laissa le plus âgé retirer les derniers bouts de verre qui s'étaient logés au niveau de sa taille. Après avoir désinfecter toutes ses plaies, le sculpteur pansa le tout avant d'aider son fils. Mais la réaction de la demoiselle les surprit autant l'un que l'autre puisqu'elle repoussa Silver au moment où il allait s'emparer des bandages. A la place, elle plaça ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune, qui était torse-nu depuis un moment et le regarda intensément. Perturbé, Grey jeta un œil à son père, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et puis, doucement, quelque chose de tiède parcouru son corps. N'osant pas bouger, il remarqua que les nombreuses coupures de ses bras se refermaient doucement, et puis Jubia le lâcha, essoufflée.

« **Alors tu peux aussi utiliser une magie curative…** » marmonna Silver, « **Décidément ma petite Jubia, t'es vraiment spéciale.** »

Elle ne répondit pas, attrapant la main de ce dernier et répétant la même opération. Mais elle ne termina pas ses soins, épuisée, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba dans les bras de celui qu'elle soignait.

Le plus âgé regarda son fils tandis qu'il attrapait Jubia.

« **Je crois qu'il va falloir faire quelques travaux dans ta chambre et dans le couloir. En attendant, tu vas dormir avec elle, au cas où.** » Déclara-t-il en prenant les escaliers.

« **Papa, dis-moi ce qu'elle est.** » demanda Grey, décidé.

« **Il est trop tôt pour ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt.** »

Sur ces paroles, arrivé en haut des escaliers, il confia l'adolescente à son fils tandis qu'il bouchait le trou béant de la fenêtre avec une épaisse couche de glace. Il lui conseilla de la coucher et de faire de même. Il était tard, très tard à présent et ils avaient du travail qui les attendait dès le lendemain.

« **Je vais fermer la fenêtre du grenier. Essaie de dormir tout de même.** »

Sur ce, il ferma la porte de la chambre tandis que le plus jeune des deux hommes attrapait une couverture et s'installa sur le lit, à côté de la mage si spéciale, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 **Fin du chapitre 05**


	6. La famille s'agrandis

**Vieille croyance**

Miss Ruuubi, sache que tu n'es pas la première à me faire ce compliment et que ça me fais toujours plaisir de réussir à convertir des fans au grubia :3 T'as même le droit de me dire ce que tu aimes en particulier )

jFANGILd, rassure-toi, moi aussi je commençais presque à pleurer en l'écrivant x) Et pour le reste, sache que notre petite Meldy n'apparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres, désolé

 **Chapitre 06 : La famille s'agrandis**

Elle avait chaud ce matin. Un peu trop à son goût. Il était à peine 9h00 et il faisait déjà près de 30°C. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était quelque chose de normal au mois de Juin, il y avait quelques degrés de trop par rapport aux moyennes de saison. C'était arrivé si vite que la bleue s'était empressé d'aller se rafraîchir en prenant un bain tiède avant que Grey ne se lève.

Rêvassant dans l'eau, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps. Silver lui avait proposé de rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterai. Etrangement, Grey n'avait pas protesté, mais il n'avait rien dit d'encourageant non plus.

Un peu plus tard, Zeref lui avait affirmé qu'elle était totalement guérie, elle n'avait plus à se servir de sa béquille, même s'il lui avait fallut encore un jour ou deux pour s'habituer à marcher correctement.

La chambre de Grey n'était toujours pas réparée. En dehors du ménage qu'avait fait la mage et du transfert des affaires du brun dans la chambre voisine que Jubia avait découvert pour la première fois, rien n'avait changé, Silver n'ayant pas le temps de faire les réparations actuellement à cause de son travail. Il avait d'ailleurs accumulé un peu de retard à cause des blessures qu'il avait reçu pendant son combat, et travaillait très tard le soir pour le rattraper. Son fils et elle l'aidaient comme ils le pouvaient, Grey en coupant des planches de bois aux bonnes dimensions, c'est ainsi que la demoiselle apprit que Silver n'était pas que sculpteur mais également menuisier et même ébéniste, tandis que Jubia ramassait puis mettait les copaux dans de grands sacs. Il lui arrivait aussi de préparer les pots de peinture et de vernis et d'aider les deux autres à enduire les meubles.

Alors qu'elle commençait presque à se laisser aller dans le bain, la porte d'entrée claqua et une voix qui lui était inconnue se fit entendre.

« **Hé ho !** » appelait la voix masculine, « **Ya quelqu'un ?** »

Mais personne ne lui répondait. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne connaissait personne qui n'entre sans y être invité, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore une fois de quelqu'un qui voulait l'enlevée… Non, Silver lui avait dit que personne n'approcherai la maison avant très longtemps. Pourtant, dans le silence de la maison, les bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir puis celle du vestiaire. La demoiselle sentait sa peur grandir un peu plus à chaque instant, son bain lui paraissant étrangement froid à présent. Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, des cheveux blanc et… vêtu d'une simple serviette noué à la taille.

Prise de panique, Jubia utilisa sa magie pour libérer le passage et pouvoir s'échapper, mais dans sa précipitation, elle glissa en sortant du bain, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute. Visiblement, il était aussi surprit qu'elle car il resta sans voix lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleus perçants qui le fixaient et une demoiselle toute nue allongé sur lui. La bleue profita de ce manque de réaction pour se ressaisir et se relever prestement avant de courir à travers la maison jusque dans sa chambre où se trouvait Grey. Cependant, elle se cogna contre lui alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier qu'elle voulait emprunter.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à poil ?!** » s'écria-il, gêner.

Mais Jubia ne se souciait pas vraiment de sa tenue, elle n'avait rien pour écrire et il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'un inconnu se trouvait dans la maison. Cependant, Grey se contenta d'enlever son t-shirt et de l'ignorer.

« **Met ça.** » ordonna ce dernier, « **Je vais voir que c'est.** »

Finalement, il avait comprit. Ou il avait entendu le boucan qu'elle avait fait en se rétamant dans la salle de bain. Enfilant rapidement le t-shirt noir, elle le suivit, tremblante, jusque dans la salle d'eau où l'inconnu s'était relevé et se massait visiblement la tête.

« **Léon ?!** » s'étonna le brun, « **T'es rentré ?** »

« **Salut frangin…** » marmonna-t-il en s'approchant, croisant le regard de Jubia, « **Ah ! Mais c'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus !** » cria-t-il en pointant la bleue du doigt.

Cette dernière se cacha derrière Grey, intimidée.

« **T'inquiète, c'est mon frère. T'as rien à craindre.** » expliqua ce dernier à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui osait à peine regarder le nouvel arrivant qui se rhabillait.

« **Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, à cause de toi, j'vais avoir une belle bosse derrière la tête…** » se plaignit celui aux cheveux blancs.

« **A vrai dire, c'est toi qui l'a surprise dans son bain, c'est plutôt à toi de t'excuser, non ?** » sourit-il, narquoisement, « **Pervers** »

« **Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'elle était là ? Elle a dû m'entendre quand je suis entré dans le vestiaire, elle n'avait qu'à le dire !** »

« **Justement. Elle ne peut pas parler. Elle ne pouvait donc pas te prévenir…** » expliqua Grey en poussant Jubia à se montrer.

La surprise passé quand à cette révélation, Léon s'excusa tandis que le brun lui proposa de monter ses affaires dans l'ex-atelier de leur mère et d'aller saluer leur père.

« **Comment ça dans l'atelier de maman ? J'ai une chambre je te rappel, à moins que papa…** »

« **C'est mes affaires qui sont dans ta chambre.** » coupa le plus jeune des deux, « **La mienne est… en travaux.** »

« **Bah, et elle, elle dort où ?** »

« **Dans l'atelier.** »

« **Et toi ?** »

« **Dans l'atelier.** »

Un instant, Léon les regarda tous les deux, n'osant pas croire ce que son cadet lui disait. De son côté, Grey venait de se rendre compte que ses propos étaient franchement tendancieux.

« **Mais alors… C'est ta copine ?** »

« **Quoi ?** » demanda Grey avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait bien comprit la question, « **Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je foute avec une idiote pareille ?!** »

Jubia n'avait pas bien comprit la conversation car elle considérait pourtant Grey comme son ami, mais avait parfaitement comprit que Grey la traitait encore d'idiote et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui marcher fortement sur le pied tandis que l'autre semblait bien rire devant leur chamaillerie.

« **Au lieu de te venger, vas plutôt t'habiller, espèce d'exhibitionniste !** »

En guise de réponse, elle le pointa du doigt et lui fit une grimace avant de monter à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Grey expliqua à son frère tout ce qu'il avait raté, notamment depuis que leur père avait trouvé Jubia. L'ainé était resté pantois devant tant d'agitation. Cette fille avait beau être là depuis quelques mois seulement, elle avait eu un sacré effet sur son frère, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui signaler. En à peine 20 minutes, ils avaient plus parlés tous les deux que pendant les trois dernières années. En exagérant à peine. Réfutant cela en bloc, Grey se contenta de prendre une valise et de monter les escaliers, suivit de près par son ainé. Lui montrant l'état de sa chambre, Léon constat qu'effectivement, toutes les affaires de son frère s'étaient entassés là, recouvrant les étagères, le bureau et même le lit. Ensuite, ils passèrent devant la pièce qui avait le plus souffert, laissant le nouvel arrivant bouche bée. Il ne pensait pas que le combat avait été si violent. Enfin, Grey frappa à la dernière porte de l'étage. La bleue leur ouvrit, vêtue d'une robe bleue toute simple, ses cheveux humidifiant le dos de sa robe, mais évitait autant que possible le second fils de Silver.

Planté dans un coin de la pièce, Jubia profita de la discussion pour s'échapper, récupérant son carnet dans le vestiaire avant d'aller rejoindre Silver dans son atelier.

Dans la cuisine, Léon observait la demoiselle qui s'afférait maladroitement à préparer le repas. Il se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet, son frère s'étant absenté pour aider leur père tandis que lui récupérait un peu de son long voyage.

« _Pourquoi Léon regarde Jubia tout le temps ? C'est gênant…_ »

« **Désolé, je me demandait ce que tu avais pu faire pour que mon frère soit devenu aussi sociable.** »

« _Jubia n'a rien fait._ »

« **Je ne te crois pas. Mais je te remercie. Il a l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.** »

Jubia ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Au contraire, elle n'arrêtait pas de le mettre en colère et de se chamailler avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour commencer à mettre la table, Léon s'était endormi. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas terminé, autant le laisser se reposer encore un moment, au moins, il ne l'observait plus.

Un peu plus tard, dans la journée, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de dormir également avec puisque sa chambre était la seule disponible, la demoiselle était monté pour mettre les affaires qui se trouvaient sur le lit du blanc dans des cartons qu'elle avait récupéré auprès de Silver, dans l'annexe où il travaillait. Après une heure d'efforts et malgré la forte chaleur, elle avait réussit à dégager le matelas et s'apprêtait à l'emporter seule vers la chambre, mais elle dû se reposer quelques instants, subitement prise de vertiges.

Doucement, elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se sentait oppressé et cette chaleur ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais il fallait qu'elle termine sa tâche, car elle avait encore la lessive et la cuisine à faire et puis il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des sacs de copaux, et puis… et puis elle s'évanouie dans la chambre, brisant une figurine que sa main avait heurté pendant sa chute.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait encore chaud mais tout le monde était là, ainsi que Zeref, ce qui la surprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il y avait tant de monde dans sa chambre ni pourquoi ils semblaient inquiets. Le docteur lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir à part une simple marque de piqûre au bras. Au contraire, même si elle se sentait un peu faiblarde, Jubia devait retourner terminer ce qu'elle faisait, mais Zeref l'en empêcha, lui demandant de bien vouloir rester tranquille pour le reste de la journée, puis il la salua avant de quitter la pièce, accompagné par Silver.

« **Tu devrais dormir un peu.** » lui conseilla le plus âgé des garçons.

Mais elle n'était pas d'accord et voulait leur dire qu'elle allait bien, malheureusement ne trouva pas son nécessaire à écrire.

« **Il est resté dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » demanda Grey en observant les gestes de la demoiselle, « **La cuisine ? T'inquiète, on va se débrouiller pour ce soir.** »

« **T'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle dit ?** » s'extasia son frère.

« **Bah t'as juste à regarder ses grimaces pour comprendre.** » se moqua le plus jeune.

Avant de pouvoir continuer sa phrase, il se prit un coussin en pleine face provocant l'hilarité du blanc qui le ramassa et le rendit à sa propriétaire. Grey en profita pour aller chercher le carnet de Jubia et le lui donner, histoire d'aider Léon à la comprendre. Silver leur ayant demandé de rester tous les deux avec elle, ils parlèrent à peine une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que la bleue finisse par s'endormir.

« **Finalement, elle était bien fatiguée, contrairement à ce qu'elle nous a dit.** » constat le brun, approuvé par son frère.

 **Fin du chapitre 05**


	7. L'orage

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 07 : L'orage**

Les jours continuaient d'allonger et bientôt la mi-juin arriva. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, bien que cela soit encore supportable pour la demoiselle.

Remise de sa petite baisse de tension, elle avait voulu se remettre au travail dès le lendemain, mais son père de substitution lui avait conseillé de faire quelque chose de tranquille, puisqu'elle ne tenait pas en place. L'après-midi même, Mavis, dont le ventre se voyait à peine, était passée voir la demoiselle et annoncer ce qu'avait trouvé son mari dans le sang qu'il lui avait prélevé.

« **Zeref a trouvé quelque chose dans le sang de Jubia. Ce n'est pas vraiment un virus mais ça agit comme tel selon lui. Il pense que c'est cette chose qui serait à l'origine de son malaise, mais aussi de perte de voix et de ses problèmes avec la magie.** » expliqua-t-elle à l'ébéniste, « **Il a demandé à son amie si elle pouvait l'aider à trouver ce que c'est et fabriquer une sorte de vaccin.** »

Elle passa l'après-midi avec Jubia, à la demande de Silver qui avait peur qu'elle se surmène comme elle savait si bien le faire. En réalité, la blondinette était justement venue pour cela, connaissant le tempérament curieux et espiègle de son amie. Léon et Grey avaient sortis la table de la cuisine ainsi que deux chaises pour permettre aux filles de profiter du beau temps pendant qu'ils essayaient de réparer le mur de l'étage.

Ainsi, elles passèrent plusieurs heures à coudre et à parler/écrire, profitant d'un petit vent frais. De temps en temps, elles voyaient l'un ou l'autre des deux frères traverser la cours pour obtenir de l'aide de leur paternel.

L'horloge du salon sonna 18h. Jubia s'excusa auprès de la future maman, rangeant ses affaires, elle lui expliqua qu'il était temps de préparer le dîner, invitant d'ailleurs son ex-infirmière qui refusa poliment. A la place, elle lui proposa de venir en ville dans la semaine pour passer un peu de temps toutes les deux, voir même avec d'autres filles que Jubia n'avait vues qu'une ou deux fois.

Le soir même, alors qu'il faisait nuit, Léon ne dormait pas. Il repensait à ces derniers jours.

« **Grey, tu dors ?** » murmura-t-il.

« **Hum. Je commençais, pourquoi ?** »

« **Et Jubia ?** »

Serrée contre lui, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine dans son dos et son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque. En se rendant compte de cela, un frisson parcouru son corps.

« **Elle… elle dort.** » répondit-il maladroitement en essayant de ne penser à la position dans laquelle elle dormait.

« **Dis-moi frangin, tu l'as déjà embrassé ?** » demanda le blanc innocemment.

« **Embra… ?!** » s'écria-t-il avant de se taire et de reprendre à voix basse, « **Je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec elle.** »

« **Pourtant, quand on vous regarde tous les deux, on jurerais le contraire. Même papa m'a fait la remarque.** » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Grey ne répondit pas, ce que son frère venait de lui dire le laissait sans voix, au contraire il était même gêné.

« **En même temps, elle est très gentille et vachement jolie. Si t'as besoin de conseils…** »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, un oreiller volant l'ayant percuté de plein fouet. Grey se défendit vivement, expliquant qu'il ne trouvait rien de spécial chez la bleue et qu'elle le laissait totalement indifférent. Cependant, à force de gigoter, la concernée avait finit par se réveiller, surprenant les deux frères.

« **Rendors-toi, Léon me parlait… de sa copine.** » mentit le brun, avant de reprendre à l'attention de son frère, « **T'as pas compris, copine dans ce sens-là, ça veut dire… heu… Plus qu'une simple amie…** » balbutiait-il.

« **Elle s'appelle Meldy.** » avoua le blanc, « **Mais gardez ça pour vous, pas un mot à papa.** »

Cette fois, c'était lui qui semblait dans une position délicate. Tous les deux parlèrent un moment, Grey faisant office de traducteur quand il comprenait ce que la demoiselle voulait, bien que vu ses questions, il hésitait sérieusement à les poser. Mais c'est comme ça que le plus jeune comprit que son frère était un homme contrairement à lui.

Juillet approchait à grand pas, et la saison du tourisme avec. Fairy Tail, puisque c'était le nom du village où habitaient les quatre mages, multipliait sa population par cinq durant l'été. Jubia avait d'ailleurs été témoins du début de cette vague lorsqu'elle s'était rendue en ville quelques temps plus tôt.

Comme chaque année, le maire, , demandait toujours aux habitants de faire un effort sur l'entretient des bâtisses. C'était le moment d'entretenir les extérieurs, et bien que les Fullbuster fassent un effort chaque année, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence d'une mage en particulier…

Sur le toit depuis plus d'une heure, Grey réparait ce dernier, changeant les ardoises cassés, en nombre au dessus de sa chambre, plus éparses ailleurs, tandis que Léon terminait de s'occuper de la chambre de son cadet. Leur père était venu leur donner un gros coup de main la veille pour placer la nouvelle fenêtre. Le plus dur avait été de trouver une pierre similaire à celle qui composait la maison. Heureusement, avec son travail d'artisan, Silver avait de nombreux contact et avait pu trouver rapidement ce qu'il fallait, mais la réparation avait prit du temps car les blocs cassés du mur avaient dû être désolidarisé pour y replacer des pierres saines.

Jubia, elle, repeignait la clôture que Grey avait passé plusieurs jours à poncer entièrement avec de la peinture blanche. Elle avait déjà commencé à égailler la maison en s'occupant du parterre de fleurs et des jardinières qui n'avaient pas été utilisé depuis près d'une décennie. La bleue avait rapidement compris qu'à la mort de sa femme, Silver n'avait plus eu le cœur à entretenir tout ça.

Marquant une petite pause, elle se dirigea vers l'étage pour voir l'avancement des travaux. Léon avait très bien avancé et était en train d'installer de nouvelles étagères. Un nouveau bureau, en verre, trônait sous la fenêtre également.

Vu l'état de la chambre, l'ébéniste avait proposé à son fils de refaire sa chambre, ce qu'il avait accepté. A présent, il avait un grand lit, bien qu'inutilisable car son matelas n'était pas encore arrivé, une armoire peinte en gris, et une table de chevet. Et c'était son frère qui s'occupait du montage. Seul le parquet avait été refait entièrement par le plus âgé avant d'être totalement vernis, ce qui avait rendu ce dernier encore plus en retard dans son travail.

« **Dis-moi, tu pourrais aller en ville acheter des clous ?** » demanda le blanc, « J'en ai presque plus. »

Acquiesçant, elle prit aussi la commande du brin, qui avait également besoin de clou, et du sculpteur qui avait juste réclamé un bon repas car il savait que ses garçons seraient affamés le soir même.

« **Ne traîne pas trop en ville. Regarde le ciel, des nuages noirs commencent à arriver. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'un orage nous tombe dessus ce soir, alors fais vite.** » avait conseillé ce dernier.

Il n'était pas encore très tard, pas plus de 15h, mais la mage préféra obéir, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un « norage ». Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, il valait mieux éviter d'être dehors quand il arriverait.

Alors qu'elle rentrait, après avoir essuyé nombre de gentilles railleries sur le fait qu'elle soit pleine de peinture, la demoiselle fût surprise par la pluie. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle aimait l'eau et c'était une pluie rafraîchissante qui lui faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, Grey sortait de la salle de bain, à moitié nu, se séchant comme il le pouvait. Elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule à s'être faite surprendre de la sorte.

« **Jubia... T'es au courant que t'a une robe blanche ?** » maugréa le brun avant de reprendre devant son incompréhension, « **Les vêtements blancs deviennent transparents quand ils sont trempés !** »

Comprenant soudainement ce que voulait dire l'adolescent, elle rougit avant de lui voler la serviette dont il s'était servi pour essuyer ses cheveux, qu'elle posa sur ses épaules.

Posant le panier sur le plan de travail, elle se pressa de mettre la viande au frais, et les légumes dans un coin, puis elle monta déposer les boîtes de clous à Léon, qui travaillait toujours, un peu surprit de constater sur la jeune fille portait des dessous noirs.

« **Jubia, c'est bien que tu ais pris une serviette, mais utilise-la et vas te changer…** » demanda-t-il en se remettant vivement à son ouvrage, troublé.

Attrapant des vêtements secs dans la chambre, elle redescendit les escaliers, passant à nouveau devant Grey qui avait entendu son frère, qui semblait dépité, marmonnant qu'il pensait qu'elle avait enfin comprit le principe de nudité. Mais il commençait à en douter.

« **T'es vraiment une exhibitionniste…** » marmonna Grey.

« _Jubia est habillée._ » écrivit-elle sur le carnet qui traînait sur la table, « _Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Léon et Grey sont des pervers. En plus, c'est vous deux qui vous baladez tout le temps en caleçon !_ »

Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas tord. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de rejoindre son ainé à l'étage tandis que Jubia se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, emportant le grelot que Max, celui qui tenait la droguerie du village, lui avait offert afin qu'elle puisse se manifester plus rapidement. La clochette émettait un tintement assez audible pour qu'on puisse l'entendre à travers une porte, et assez petite pour être mise dans une poche ou monté en collier.

A l'heure du diner, la pluie avait redoublé, martelant les vitres sans relâche. Ce soir-là, Léon avait regagné sa chambre, tandis que le second ice maker continuait à ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, quasiment terminée. La seule chose qu'il lui manquait était un matelas.

Pendant ce temps, Jubia s'était mise à lire, une histoire parlant d'une jeune fille répondant au nom d'Elena amoureuse d'un vampire. Soudain, un éclair lumineux surprit la bleue, qui ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Regardant à travers la fenêtre, il n'y avait pourtant rien dehors, cependant un énorme bruit sourd, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu avant, retenti, faisant presque trembler la maison.

Paniquée, elle s'accroupit, plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter de se protéger. Après quelques secondes, elle osa jeter un œil dehors, où un nouvel éclair déchirait le ciel, rapidement suivit d'une nouvelle détonation.

Si elle avait pu crier, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Pourquoi le ciel lui se comportait ainsi ce soir ? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela, et ça lui faisait peur, très peur.

Profitant d'un instant de répit, elle se précipita dans la chambre voisine, ne se donnant même pas la peine de frapper. Au même instant, un nouveau coup de tonner retentit, surprenant la jeune fille qui se précipita sur le brun, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« **Jubia ?!** » s'écria-t-il, « **Mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te jeter sur moi ?!** » lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

En voyant qu'elle restait prostrée dans ses bras, une hypothèse lui effleura l'esprit.

« **Dis, c'est l'orage qui te fait peur ?** »

D'après elle, non. Elle pointa simplement l'extérieur tentant de se coller encore plus à lui et se bouchant les oreilles lorsque le son arriva jusqu'à eux. Sentant son t-shirt s'humidifier un peu, il avait comprit. Hésitant, il tenta de la rassurer, l'enlaçant.

« **T'inquiète pas, c'est à cause de la chaleur.** » expliqua-t-il, « **L'orage est très haut dans le ciel, c'est rare que ça atteigne le sol, alors t'as rien à craindre. En plus la maison est en pierre, ça fait une double protection.** »

Malgré ses explications maladroites, elle avait du mal à ne pas avoir peur. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, cela ne servait à rien de continuer à ranger ses affaires.

Incitant la mage, il l'emmena dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient encore, essayant de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais à chaque éclair, elle se figeait de peur.

« **Ah la la... T'es vraiment une sacrée trouillarde…** » déclara-t-il en s'allongeant dans le lit, recevant un tout petit coup de poing de mécontentement de la part de l'autre, « **Je me moque pas, je ne fais que constater que tu viens voir un pervers dès que tu as peur.** » se moqua Grey.

Elle avait beau ne pas être d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se blottir contre lui à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre. Il avait beau ne pas s'intéresser aux filles, ni même à Jubia, le fait qu'elle gigote ainsi contre lui le gênait énormément. Grey repensait aux paroles de son frère, tentant de réfuter ce qu'il lui avait dit, bien que ce soit horriblement compliquer de penser à autre chose. Léon n'avait pas tord au final, Jubia était vraiment à tomber. Et sa peau était tellement douce et chaude, c'était un vrai supplice, d'autant plus qu'avec le temps actuel, il avait déjà chaud de base... Dire qu'il y était habitué était un peu fort, même s'il faisait de gros effort, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en petite tenue ou dans le même état qu'à son retour de courses de l'après-midi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une vive chaleur l'envahir. Surtout dans le bas ventre.

Heureusement pour lui, elle avait finit par enfin s'endormir, ce qui l'aida à se changer les idées. Ou du moins… Même si ses pensées étaient dirigées vers elle, elles étaient bien plus saines.

Pourquoi pensait-il ça d'elle ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, alors quoi ? Etait-ce une simple attirance ?

Grey n'en savait rien, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en soucier pour le moment. Cette petite vie lui convenait parfaitement et se moquer d'elle était un vrai plaisir. Surtout quand elle faisait cette petite moue enfantine.

Finalement, Grey aussi s'endormit, l'esprit troublé entre ce qu'il pensait réellement et ce dont il tentait de se persuader.

 **Fin du chapitre 07**


	8. Le lac

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 08 : Le lac**

Les jours frais n'étaient plus. L'été était bel et bien là, et sa torride chaleur également. Bien que Jubia supporte cela, les trois autres semblaient bien plus démunis face à cet ennemi invisible et imbattable.

Léon lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que leur élément, la glace, leur permettait de résister et d'apprécier les températures fraîches et qu'à l'inverse, l'été était souvent une période qu'ils supportaient difficilement.

Alors ce jour-là, annoncé comme le plus chaud de la semaine, Silver leur avait proposé d'aller dans la forêt chercher du bois et d'autres petites choses qu'il pourrait utiliser dans son travail.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes s'étaient rendus tôt dans les bois, laissant une charrette à la lisière, qu'ils venaient remplir petit à petit, de bois, de souches et de quelques autres choses comme des coques de fruits tombés au sol.

Chacun dans son coin, à la recherche de matériel, ils avaient finis par s'éloigner les uns des autres sans s'en rendre compte.

Jubia s'était finalement un peu perdu dans cet endroit qu'elle visitait pour la première fois. Essayant de retourner sur ses pas, la demoiselle avait finalement tourné en rond avant de tomber sur une immense clairière dans laquelle se trouvait un lac d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre. De mémoire, elle ne s'était jamais baignée dans une si grande étendue d'eau et la tentation était grande, pourtant, elle devait retrouver les garçons en premier lieu.

Attrapant la clochette qui pendait au creux de sa poitrine, sous son t-shirt, elle la secoua aussi fort que possible en essayant de retrouver son chemin, restant tout de même à proximité de son point de repère.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle s'agita ainsi, sans résultats. Et la chaleur émanant de la clairière avait réchauffé les alentours et la bleue avait vraiment très chaud. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause, sans compter que pendant sa recherche, elle avait aussi collecté de petites choses pour Silver.

Se retrouvant face à l'étang, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de se baigner un peu alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les deux autres. D'un autre côté, elle avait tellement chaud que ses vêtements étaient humides. Elle avait tranché, un dernier tour en faisant autant de bruit que possible puis elle irait se baigner.

C'était gênant, ses vêtements ne sentait pas très bons. Ôtant son t-shirt blanc, elle le rinça dans l'eau claire avant de l'étaler sur le sol, réitérant l'opération avec son jean noir. Ensuite, elle se déposséda de ses sous-vêtements et de la clochette qui pendait autour de son cou avant d'entrer dans l'eau fraîche.

C'était vraiment une sensation agréable…

Au bord de l'eau, elle ne cessait d'aller plus loin, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle s'enhardissait d'avantage, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à nager. Elle avait même plongé la tête sous l'eau, observant les fonds du lac, s'étonnant que l'eau soit si claire.

Elle se sentait tellement bien ici, qu'elle en oubliait la situation actuelle, plongée dans sa rêverie au fond de l'eau.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient. La petite charrette était pleine, il était temps de partir, mais il manquait quelqu'un : Jubia. Cela faisait un moment que les deux frères ne l'avaient plus vu, s'étant alors mis à sa recherche.

Ils avaient beau marcher, l'appeler, fouiller, rien, elle était introuvable.

« **Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on la cherche…** » râla le brun, « **La prochaine fois, fais moi penser à lui mettre une laisse ou à l'attacher à un arbre…** »

« **Lui en veux pas, il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient en forêt, non ?** » répondit le blanc, « **On aurait dû faire plus attention.** »

Le brun savait que l'autre n'avait pas tord, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il passait dans la tête de la demoiselle qui savait justement qu'elle ne connaissait pas les lieux.

« **Dois-je te rappeler la première fois où t'es venu tout seul ? Papa et maman ont mit plusieurs heures à te retrouver.** »

L'ainé n'avait pas tord. Grey avait toujours été curieux étant plus jeune, il adorait s'aventurer dans tous les endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, même les plus incongrus. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait poursuivit un renard dans son terrier et où il était resté coincé. Quand son père l'en avait ressortit, il était couvert de terre, de boue, mais surtout de griffures. Il avait d'ailleurs eu très peur puisque le renard en question s'était mit à creuser de l'autre côté pour sortir, enfouissant le brun.

« **Je viens de penser à quelque chose.** » déclara Grey, un éclair de génie ayant traversé son esprit, « **Elle est peut-être au lac. Ce n'est pas très loin et il y fait plus chaud qu'en forêt, elle en a peut-être profité pour se baigner.** »

« **C'est pas bête. Allons voir.** » admit le plus âgé.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ils tombèrent enfin sur l'endroit, où seul le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et le piaillement de quelques oiseaux perturbaient la tranquillité.

Observant les lieux quelques instants, le blanc repéra les vêtements de la demoiselle sur la rive, un peu plus loin, mais celle qui les obsédait ne semblait plus là, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à la surface du lac.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, le seul endroit où elle se serait aventurée en abandonnant ses vêtements, c'était dans l'eau.

« **Grey…. Elle sait nager ?** » demanda soudainement Léon alors qu'un doute l'assaillait, doute que partageait visiblement le brun.

« **J'en sais rien…** » marmonna-t-il en le regardant nerveusement.

Sans réfléchir, les deux mages se jetèrent à l'eau, cherchant des yeux la bleue, fouillant les eaux comme ils le pouvaient, n'hésitant pas à plonger plus profondément.

Lorsque Grey arriva au centre de l'étendu, quelque chose de plus clair attira son attention. Bien que sa vision soit un légèrement floue dans l'eau, il pouvait parfaitement discerner ce qui ressemblait à un corps. Nageant le plus rapidement possible, il tendait la main pour se saisir du poignet de la demoiselle qu'il avait cherché pendant des heures et qui semblait inconsciente, mais surtout, totalement nue dans une eau claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Au moment où il l'attrapa la main de la bleue, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, croisant le regard étonné du brun, qui semblait tout autant stupéfait qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que Grey, manquant presque d'air, ne remonte, suivit de la demoiselle.

Cherchant du regard son frère, il le héla, expliquant qu'il avait retrouvé la disparue avant de se retourner vers elle, visiblement très mécontent.

« **Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche !** » expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas crier, « **Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée sans prévenir ?!** »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à s'attirer les foudres de Jubia. Léon, qui les rejoignait enfin, non plus d'ailleurs. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient pourquoi elle était en colère et ils restèrent pantois lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la rive. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, quand elle commença à sortir de l'eau, que le plus âgé comprit le souci. A présent entièrement sortie de l'eau, il se retourna vivement, forçant son frère à faire de même.

« **Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que tu la vois toute nue.** »

« **T'es sérieux ? D'habitude c'est elle qui se promène à poil dans la maison et là elle pique une crise pour ça ?!** » marmonna le cadet, surprit.

« **C'est toi qui m'a dis qu'elle avait comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit ainsi. Même si c'était pas voulu.** » expliqua-t-il, « **Au moins… maintenant on sais qu'elle sait nager.** »

« **Et visiblement, elle respire sous l'eau aussi.** » ajouta Grey, surprenant son frère.

Un bruit de clochette. Ils se retournèrent et rejoignirent la rive, où Jubia s'était rhabillée même si on voyait absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sous son t-shirt par transparence.

« _Jubia vous a chercher partout, elle aussi. Elle s'est inquiétée parce que personne ne répondait !_ »

« **Désolé Jubia, nous aussi on t'a cherchés. Mais on ne pensait pas que tu t'étais perdue dans ce coin-là, c'est pour ça qu'on a été longs.** » expliqua le blanc, visiblement aussi soulagé que son homologue féminine.

Elle acquiesça, souriant au mage, avant de se remettre à écrire quelque chose à l'adresse du second mage de glace.

« _Pervers._ »

Léon se mit alors à rire tandis que Grey répondait qu'elle n'avait qu'à garder ses vêtements secs. C'est ce détail, ce simple mot, « sec », qui indiqua à la bleue qu'il avait profité de ses vêtements mouillés pour à nouveau jeter un œil quelque part où il n'aurait pas dû. Elle se mit alors à rougir vivement, cachant sa poitrine comme elle le pu. L'autre aussi se mit à rougir, se rendant compte qu'il avait vendu la mèche sans le vouloir.

« **Tiens, met ça** » proposa Léone en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son amusement, lui tendant son t-shirt bleu foncé mouillé, mais pas transparent.

Elle l'enfila rapidement avant de suivre les deux autres dans le bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent enfin sur le chemin de la maison. De retour à la maison, leurs vêtements finalement secs, ils déposèrent leur chargement dans la réserve de l'atelier, là où séchait le bois encore trop humide pour être utilisé par l'artisan, puis l'unique fille de la maison s'en alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la terre qu'elle avait à nouveau accumuler en rentrant.

A l'ombre, dans la cours, Léon repensait à la scène du lac. Il riait tout seul avant de devoir en expliquer la raison à son jeune frère qui se posait des questions.

« **Avoue qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.** » déclara-t-il, « **T'étais vraiment pas discret…** »

« **Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.** » répondit le brun, rougissant légèrement.

« **Grey… J'me fais encore avoir par moment, après plus de 2 ans d'expérience, alors tu crois vraiment qu'un débutant comme toi va être assez discret dès le départ ?** » pouffa-t-il.

« **Je la matais pas !** » s'écria Grey, de plus en plus gêné, « **J'me demandais juste si elle… respirait encore. Quelle idée aussi de rester dans l'eau aussi longtemps sans remonter !** »

« **Je pense que je me serais posé la question aussi à ta place.** » avoua-t-il, un brin plus sérieux, « **N'empêche que t'as bien profité de son t-shirt transparent en sortant de l'eau, vicieux.** »

« **Léon, t'es vraiment con.** » marmonna le plus jeune, dépité, « **Très bien, j'avoue. T'avais raison, elle est jolie, voilà, t'es content ?** » avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

« **Très. Parce que vais pouvoir t'embêter encore plus avec ça.** »

« **Je te calme tout de suite, j'suis pas «** _ **amoureux**_ **», je la trouve juste jolie.** » reprit-il avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche après avoir vu la bleue passer devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, entourée d'une serviette rose.

Seul sur le banc, le blanc était très heureux de cette petite conversation. Son frère allait un peu mieux chaque jour, il commençait même à s'intéresser aux filles. Dire que quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais osé avoir une telle conversation avec lui…

Le soir venu, à table, l'ambiance était très calme. Observant les trois jeunes, notamment Jubia qui ne savait encore masquer son humeur.

« **J'ai l'impression que tu es en contrariée.** » déclara l'ébéniste, tandis que les garçons se regardèrent discrètement en déglutissant.

« _Désolé de ne pas être de bonne compagnie ce soir. Jubia réfléchissait._ »

« **A quoi donc ?** »

« _A comment se venger de quelqu'un._ »

De plus en plus perdu, Silver demanda quelques explications en plus. Jubia voulait se venger des garçons et plus particulièrement de Grey, sans pour autant expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait. A ce moment, un regard sévère se porta sur les deux jeunes mages de glaces, leur père les soupçonnant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'assez gênant pour qu'elle souhaite ainsi se venger, mais aucun des deux ne répondit vraiment. Jubia non plus. Tous les trois restèrent très évasifs et quittèrent la table aussitôt après avoir finis de manger.

Ce soir-là, les trois ados furent assez bruyants, Jubia embêtant les deux autres avant de se concentre sur Grey. Léon pensait avoir échappé au regard de la demoiselle lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt, mais il avait fait fausse route. Il s'était cependant excusé, permettant à la bleue de se défouler sur le second voyeur, surprenant ce dernier en déversant des litres d'eau alors qu'il se pensait enfin à l'abri.

« **Jubia !** » cria le brun, visiblement mécontent en ouvrant la porte totalement trempé.

Elle se trouvait justement là, patiente, attendant qu'il en ait justement marre.

« _Grey n'arrête pas de se fâcher quand Jubia se oublie de s'habiller, et maintenant que Jubia a comprit que ce n'est pas bien, Grey essaie de regarder ! Pervers !_ »

« **Quelle idée aussi de remettre ton t-shirt alors que t'étais encore trempée ?** »

« _Jubia n'allait pas rester en sous-vêtements le temps de sécher !_ »

« **Bah la prochaine fois, tu y penseras.** » répliqua le brun qui recommençait à rougir en repensant à la scène.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jubia qui n'avait plus rien à dire, à court d'arguments. Elle se contenta de tirer la langue avant de retourner dans sa chambre se changer avant de se coucher, la chaleur et les émotions du jour l'ayant fatiguée.

Il lui avait fallut quelques jours pour lui pardonner, mais au final, tout était rentré dans l'ordre assez rapidement.

 **Fin du chapitre 08**


	9. Argent de poche et nouvelle tentative

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 09 : Argent de poche et nouvelle tentative**

Ce matin, Jubia s'était levée tôt. Habillée, les cheveux attachés, elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour les deux derniers levés, comme tous les jours, mais cette fois, elle ne restait pas. Non, aujourd'hui, elle allait au village, aider Laki et Kanna à récolter leurs fruits et leurs légumes. En effet ces dernières avaient besoin d'un coup de main plus tôt que prévus à cause des températures anormalement chaudes des dernières semaines qui avaient avancé la date de leurs récoltes.

C'est en allant faire ses courses, la veille, que la bleue était tombée sur cette petite annonce, à laquelle elle s'était empressée de répondre. Bien sûr, elle en avait touché un mot à Silver qui lui avait donné son accord sans difficulté, trouvant même excellent l'idée qu'elle passe du temps avec d'autres femmes et qu'elle apprenne à récolter fruits et légumes, ayant elle-même planté ce genre de chose dans quelques unes des jardinières qui bordaient la maison et dans le jardin.

Après quelques déboires en arrachant ses premières pommes de terre, Jubia avait prit le coup. Par la suite, elle avait apprit à trier et calibrer ce qu'elle récoltait, permettant aux demoiselles qui l'embauchaient de souffler un peu. Bien qu'elles soient trois sous la serre à l'arrière de la boutique de Laki, un petit coup de main supplémentaire n'aurait pas été de trop car il restait plusieurs serres à récolter. Elles auraient de quoi s'occuper pour une voir deux semaines au moins.

Jubia retourna au cottage vers 20h30, ses vêtements sa peau et ses cheveux couverts de terre. La demoiselle était méconnaissable, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'était dépêché de rentrer. Heureusement, Silver n'était pas encore revenu de son atelier, seuls les garçons étaient présents. Eux aussi avaient bien travaillés aujourd'hui, nettoyant les gouttières, changeant celles qui devaient être remplacées. Cela leur avait prit toute la journée, perchés sur l'échelle, sous un soleil de plomb. La bleue aussi avait eu très chaud sous la serre…

« **On peux savoir pourquoi t'as besoin d'argent ?** » demanda Grey en sortant de la salle de bain.

« _C'est un secret._ »

Visiblement, cela l'amusait, tandis que, rapidement débarbouillée, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux, attendant que Léon termine à son tour de se laver.

« **Evite quand même de rentrer aussi tard.** » demanda discrètement le brun, « **Ya beaucoup de monde qui passe en ce moment.** »

C'était vrai, beaucoup de touristes allaient et venaient, à pied, à cheval, en chariot. Fairy Tail avait été décoré par plusieurs habitants, la rendant encore plus attrayante que d'ordinaire. Jubia avait eu vent de divers évènements qui devaient se dérouler le mois prochain, et elle comptait bien y aller avec les garçons et même avec Silver s'il le pouvait. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qu'elle voulait s'acheter, pour elle, pour pouvoir s'amuser de temps en temps sans complexe.

« _D'accord, Jubia fera attention._ »

Le repas fut calme, tout le monde était fatigué. L'ébéniste parvenait enfin à rattraper tout son retard et les garçons commençaient doucement à voir le bout des petites rénovations de la maison. Si Silver ne se rendait pas encore compte de cela, les garçons avaient l'impression de faire un saut dans le temps, comme lorsque leur mère était encore là, et qu'à leur place, c'était leur père qui s'occupait de ce genre de réparations. Les temps évoluaient, et eux aussi.

Plus tard, une fois le repas terminé, les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'ainé, ils se rendaient bien compte que depuis que la bleue était arrivée, cette demeure reprenait doucement vie. Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point, et ça leur rappelait des souvenirs. Ils commencèrent alors à parler du passé, Léon ouvrant son album personnel, avant de penser à quelque chose.

« **Jubia se demandait à quoi ressemblait la maison avant. Puisqu'on est dans les albums, on pourrait peut-être lui montrer ?** » suggéra-t-il.

« **J'ai compris, je vais la chercher…** » marmonna le brun en se levant.

Toquant à la porte, il entra, trouvant la demoiselle endormie, qui serrait fortement une peluche dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi devait-elle toujours mettre des nuisettes aussi moulantes ? Dans cette position, il pouvait presque voir la naissance de ses fesses sous la lumière de la lune. Même si elle avait prit quelques couleurs depuis le début de l'été, sa peau gardait cette couleur pâle, presque laiteuse, qu'il avait pu voir à de nombreuses reprises et qu'il trouvait si agréable. En faite, il aurait pu passer des heures à la regarder dormir. C'était étrange, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il appréciait cela, l'observer ainsi sans qu'elle ne le sache.

« **Grey !** » s'écria son frère, « **Vous venez ou quoi ?** »

Oui, il arrivait, seul.

Toute la semaine, Jubia se leva tôt, ne rentrant que le soir, parfois tard, s'excusant quand elle oubliait l'heure. Et tous les soirs, après le dîner, elle montait se coucher et s'endormait presque aussitôt. Elle n'était pas habituée à travailler ainsi, mais elle aimait ça. Et puis elle se nouait d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. Elle avait notamment revue les deux demoiselles qui tenaient la librairie et la bibliothèque, Lucy et Levy, Mavis était également passé la voir. Laki avait profité d'une petite baisse d'activité pour montrer à la bleue comment elle s'en sortait derrière son comptoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra le mari d'Erza, un certain Gérard, que Jubia très gentil et très doux, ce qui tranchait totalement de la description qu'on lui avait fait de la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges. Elle avait également croisé le maire, , qui dirigeait une pension un peu à l'écart de la ville. Jubia avait été étonnée de voir que le maire de la ville était un petit papy, mais visiblement, il faisait très bien son travail car elle n'avait entendu que du bien sur ce gnome aux cheveux blancs. Il s'était d'ailleurs excusé de ne pas être venu saluer la nouvelle habitante du village, mais il n'avait été en très grande forme ces derniers temps. Heureusement, il allait mieux à présent.

En restant au comptoir avec Laki, Jubia apprit de nombreuses choses sur les relations des villageois. La plupart étaient des mages et se connaissaient depuis tous petits. Makarof, puisque tel était le prénom du maire, recueillait les enfants abandonnés qu'il trouvait, qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs magiques ou non.

Le soir arrivé, ses deux employeurs lui donnèrent son salaire, et lui donnèrent en prime un énorme panier de légumes pour la remercier.

« **Les gens étaient curieux de te rencontrer.** » expliqua la brune, « **Faut dire que les Fullbuster descendent pas très souvent, et quand tu fais les courses, tu rentres très vite aussi.** »

En y réfléchissant, il était vrai qu'elle avait vu de nombreux visages au cours de cette semaine.

« **Et puis tu nous a beaucoup aidé, tu mérites bien un petit bonus !** » sourit Kanna, « **Aller, rentre, il commence à être tard et reviens nous voir quand tu auras le temps, on se fera un plaisir de papoter un peu avec toi !** »

Remerciant chaleureusement les deux filles, elle se mit en route, soufflante. Elle avait ressentit une certaine fatigue toute la journée, mais travailler et écouter les filles lui avait permit de ne pas trop y penser.

La ville était encore animé, la taverne de la ville semblait bourrée à craquer. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait aux portes de la ville, un homme l'interpella.

« **Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, savez-vous où je peux trouver le sculpteur du village ?** »

« _Bonsoir, vous pouvez me suivre si vous le souhaitez, j'habite chez lui. C'est un peu plus loin sur ce chemin._ » écrivit-elle rapidement.

« **Dans ce cas, je vous suis.** »

A mi-chemin, la bleue s'excusa, elle avait besoin de se reposer quelques instants. Elle ne sentait pas très bien et lui conseilla de continuer mais l'homme descendis de cheval, approchant d'elle doucement.

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda-t-il en prenant quelque chose dans une des sacoches que portait le cheval.

« _Ce n'est rien, un petit coup de fatigue._ »

« **Parfait.** »

Ce simple mot la surprit, relevant la tête soudainement, elle se retrouva aussitôt à terre, les vivres de son panier roulant sur le chemin, une violente douleur parcourant sa joue. Que se passait-il ?

Sur le sol, elle tentait de se relever, mais la même douleur se fit ressentir sur son dos, comme si on lui infligeait plusieurs coups de fouets en même temps.

« **Alors, sale vipère, t'es contente de ton p'tit coup de la dernière fois ?** » demanda l'horrible voix déformée de l'inconnu, « **T'as bien profité de tes petites vacances, j'espère, parce que je te ramène à l'usine !** »

Essayant de se relever, elle ne faisait que subir les coups, et se retrouvait dans la poussière à chaque tentative. La tête lourde, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, il fallait qu'elle se défende, car personne n'était là pour l'aider. Utilisant sa magie, une fine pluie commença à leur tomber dessus, s'intensifiant à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle devait cependant faire très attention, son bracelet la privant d'une grande partie de sa réserve magique.

« **Arrête ça immédiatement, salope !** »

Non, elle n'arrêterait pas, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa vie actuelle, Silver, Léon… et Grey. Alors que son visage s'enfonçait désormais dans la boue, elle profita d'un instant de relâchement pour créer une lance de glace que son adversaire évita. Il ne cessait de l'insulter, répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne servait à rien, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre avec les gens normaux, qu'elle était une erreur génétique. Jubia ne comprenait rien à ces dires et se contentait d'essayer de trouver une issue pour s'échapper, bien que ses forces l'abandonnent lentement, comme aspirée par cette espèce de fouet. A nouveau, elle tenta de l'empaler mais cette fois, avec une colonne d'eau, qu'elle pouvait maîtriser bien plus facilement. Heureusement, avec la pluie qui tombait abondamment, Jubia était parvenue à cacher sa manœuvre, profitant de la colonne d'eau pour y cacher son grelot, qu'elle dirigea ensuite vers la maison, espérant qu'il atteindrait son but avant qu'elle ne soit à bout de forces.

« **Tu ne sais vraiment pas viser, alors que je suis juste devant toi.** » ricana l'homme tandis que la nuit avait prit le dessus sur le jour, « **Cesse de résister, ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes trop loin de la ville et de la maison de ce mage qui te protège.** »

Alors qu'il gravait tranquillement une commode, installé dans son atelier, l'une des vitres de la porte côté client se brisa, et un son cristallin se fit entendre. Etonné, le brun se leva pour aller de quoi il s'agissait, reconnaissant le bruit comme appartenant sa petite protégée, mais que venait-elle faire ici, et surtout pourquoi casser la fenêtre ?

Cependant, en passant la porte du magasin, allumant la lumière, la seule chose qu'il trouva fût du verre blanc brisé sur le sol, éparpillé autour du grelot couleur bronze que portait habituellement la jeune fille, et de l'eau.

Connaissant la bleue, quelque chose n'allait pas. Attrapant la clochette, sortant de son atelier, il se hâta s'aller à sa rencontre.

Après quelques minutes de course, un gros nuage au dessus du chemin l'intrigua, c'était certainement elle, puisqu'il en pleuvait à verse. Arrivant à porté du rideau de pluie, une ombre étrange se distingua. Un cheval et un cavalier. Etait-ce une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement ?

Alors qu'il approchait, la pluie ainsi que le nuage s'estompèrent, découvrant ce qu'il redoutait. Jubia se trouvait sur le cheval, visiblement inconsciente, tandis qu'un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une longue cape et de bottes sombres, s'apprêtait à remonter à cheval.

Sans même un avertissement, l'ice maker gela le sol, préalablement détrempé par l'aqueuse.

« **Rend-moi la petite où tu subiras la même choses que tes acolytes de la dernière fois.** » déclara Silver, colérique.

« **Sérieusement ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez à cette erreur de la nature.** » répondit l'homme qui venait de frapper la croupe du cheval.

Ce dernier s'était alors mit à galoper en direction du mage, qui utilisa son sol gelé pour retenir la bête en bloquant ses pattes.

« **Je m'en doutais.** » reprit l'inconnu d'une voix grave, « **Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais juste un peu de retard sur ma livraison.** »

Ainsi, pour lui, Jubia était une simple marchandise qu'il devait juste livrer. Il n'en savait certainement pas bien plus sur le commanditaire de cette mission, alors Silver commença à se battre. Autant en finir rapidement, il n'avait rien de plus à tirer de cet homme au visage toujours caché par sa cape.

Cette fois, le mercenaire envoyé semblait plus résistant que ceux qu'il avait affrontés lors de la dernière tentative d'enlèvement, il était moins pataud aussi. Après quelques coups bien placés, Silver, redoublant de vitesse, il ne cessait d'attaquer, utilisant lances, arcs et flèches pour le maintenir à distance après s'être prit quelques coups de plein fouet. L'ice maker avait comprit sa stratégie : le combat rapprocher lui permettait de drainer l'énergie de son ennemi, qui se fatiguait presque seul, tandis que lui tendait de le garder à distance pour éviter de se faire avoir.

Chacune de ses attaques gelait un peu plus le corps de son ennemi, s'arrangeant pour viser ses mains et ses bras en premier, puis ses jambes, qui furent prises au piège dans le sol de glace, tout comme pour son cheval.

A présent tranquille, il s'approcha de son adversaire, arrachant sa cape pour détailler son visage, avant de lui mettre un coup de poing qui aurait normalement dû l'envoyer à quelques mètres s'il n'avait pas été prit dans la glace translucide, et tandis qu'il récupérait la bleu, il lui laissa le soin de délivrer un message à celui qui en avait après de demoiselle.

« **Nous ne seront pas toujours aussi gentil avec ceux qui tenteront de faire du mal à notre famille. Dites bien à celui qui tente de récupérer Jubia qu'il se heurtera à tout un village s'il recommence ce genre d'idiotie.** »

Après cette mise en garde, il reprit la route en direction de la maison, se hâtant comme il le pouvait. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué ces choses qui lui avait été passé aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à courir que le cliquetis du métal l'interpella. Des fers s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses pas.

« **Papa !** » s'écria Léon qui arrivait à sa rencontre, suivit de près par son cadet, « **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » demanda-t-il en voyant la bleue dans ses bras.

« **Un mercenaire l'a agressée sur le chemin. Celui qui a tenté de la reprendre la dernière fois ne semble pas vouloir la laisser tranquille.** » expliqua-t-il rapidement en lui confiant la demoiselle.

« **Papa, tu saignes…** » déclara le brun en voyant la chemise blanche tâchée de boue et de sang.

« **Non, je n'ai que quelques égratignures. Je pense que c'est Jubia qui est blessée.** » marmonna le plus âgé, « **Rentrez à la maison et occupez-vous elle. Je vais voir Makarof immédiatement, il doit être mit au courant rapidement.** »

Obéissants, les deux jeunes rentrèrent aussitôt, déposant la demoiselle sur le canapé. Effectivement, elle avait de nombreuses plaies dans le dos, et aucun des deux ne savait d'où cela pouvait venir, aucune magie n'infligeait des plaies pareilles, du moins pas à leur connaissance.

Ensembles, les deux frères gelèrent les fers de la demoiselle, les rendant suffisamment froids pour pouvoir les briser sans effort, puis Grey commença à la déshabiller tandis que Léon était partit chercher de quoi nettoyer et soigner les plaies de la bleue.

« **Regarde, elle en a jusque sur le ventre aussi.** »

Après un long moment où ils soignèrent la demoiselle comme ils le purent, lui passant un t-shirt, Grey préféra éviter de trop la bouger. Elle avait la chair à vif, sanguinolente encore par moments. Il l'avait simplement recouverte d'un léger plaid, assis dans le fauteuil d'à côté en attendant qu'elle se réveille, tandis que son frère faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir à ce point pour tenter de l'enlever encore une fois.

« **Papa le sait, mais il ne veut pas le dire.** » déclara le brun, pensif, « **C'est déjà la seconde fois en moins de deux mois.** »

« **C'est qu'elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de particulier. Mais quoi ?** »

« **Aucune idée, mais je suis presque certain qu'ils recommenceront. Il vaudrait mieux que l'un de nous reste avec elle dès qu'elle part de la maison. Qui sait de quoi ils seront capables pour l'enlever la prochaine fois ?** »

Au bout d'une heure, Silver rentra à la maison, le panier de la demoiselle, son porte-monnaie et les quelques légumes encore en bon état à la main, constatant que ses enfants l'avaient attendu. Ils avaient ouvert de quoi grignoter, n'ayant pas réellement faim. Ce soir-là, l'humeur des trois mages était au plus bas, d'autant plus que Jubia ne se réveillait toujours pas.

« **Elle n'était pas en forme ce matin.** » se rappela le blanc.

« **Elle se réveillera certainement demain matin. Celui qui l'a attaqué utilisait une sorte de fouet qui absorbait l'énergie. Si en plus elle n'était pas bien aujourd'hui, c'est certainement le jour où sa « maladie » prend le dessus.** » expliqua le plus vieux, « **Makarof m'a dit qu'il enverrait Zeref demain matin pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien de grave.** »

« **Papa, je crois que tu nous dois une explication, non ?** » lâcha soudain le brun.

« **Désolé Grey, mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça. Cela pourrait vous attirer des ennuis à vous aussi.** »

« **Tu crois qu'on ne saurais pas se défendre contre les déchets qu'ils envoient ?** » répliqua le plus jeune, énervé, « **Jubia ne sait peut-être pas se battre, mais nous on a suffisamment d'expérience pour leur foutre une raclée !** »

« **Grey, calme-toi.** » ordonna son frère, « **Si papa ne nous dit pas ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. En attendant, il va falloir qu'on la garde à l'œil.** »

Le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le blanc, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle semblait si précieuse aux yeux de celui qui désirait tant l'enlever. Cependant, Léon n'avait pas tord pour le reste, ils allaient devoir garder un œil sur la bleue en permanence jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

Fatigué, Silver demanda à ses fils de dormir avec elle cette nuit, au cas où, et de veiller à ce qu'elle reste à la maison le lendemain. Tous deux acceptèrent sans plus discuter, un peu inquiet quand à ce qui se tramait dans le dos de leur amie et dont elle semblait être une pièce maîtresse.

 **Fin du chapitre 09**


	10. Remise en question

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 10 : Remise en question**

Grey n'avait presque pas dormit cette nuit-là. Son frère non plus d'ailleurs, et ils avaient parlés une bonne partie de la nuit au chevet de leur amie, se posant tout un tas de questions.

Vers 5h du matin, Grey tenta tout de même de se reposer un peu. S'allongeant près d'elle alors que son aîné retournait dans sa propre chambre, le brun se rendit compte que son corps frissonnait, malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Effectivement, posant la main sur son front, elle avait un peu de fièvre, mais rien de bien méchant. Il verrait cela avec le médecin quelques heures plus tard. En attendant, il se releva, allant dans sa chambre prendre sa couverture pour en recouvrir l'inconsciente avant de se coucher à son tour.

« **Je t'avais pourtant dis de faire attention…** » murmura-t-il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

La lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets le réveilla plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurai imaginé. Jetant un œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, il n'avait dormit que quelques petites heures. La journée allait certainement être difficile, mais tant pis. Zeref n'allait certainement pas tarder, il était temps qu'il se lève. C'était un peu étrange, habituellement, c'était plutôt lui qui dormait encore à cette heure et Jubia qui se levait pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment elle avait fait pour deviner ce qu'il aimait manger le matin. Connaissant son père, c'était certainement lui qui avait encore une fois un peu trop bavardé avec, mais peu lui importait.

A peine avait-il descendu les escaliers que l'on frappait à la porte. A travers la porte, il avait été surprit de voir une petite tête blonde alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un homme aux cheveux noirs.

« **Bonjour Grey, tu vas bien ?** » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète, « **Makarof m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, tu n'es pas blessé ?** »

« **Non, non, Léon et moi on n'était pas là, c'est papa qui l'a trouvée, mais je crois qu'il n'a rien.** » expliqua-t-il brièvement, « **Il n'y a que Jubia qui est blessée, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée et je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre.** »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme au léger ventre rond monta à l'étage, se rendant directement dans la chambre du fond, un petit sac à la main, rapidement suivie par celui qui lui avait ouvert.

Alors qu'il patientait, observant la cours déserte par la fenêtre du couloir, la petite infirmière l'appela en renfort. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour retirer le t-shirt que portait la demoiselle, le tissu ayant collé aux plaies de la demoiselle.

« **Utilise ta glace. Ca va insensibiliser sa peau et ramollir ses plaies. Le tissu s'en décollera plus facilement quand il sera bien mouillé.** » avait expliqué la futur maman, « **Et ne t'en fais pas pour la fièvre : elle a abusé de sa magie, je ne sens presque plus rien en elle actuellement.** »

« **Mais… C'est grave ?** » demanda le brun, qui n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de phénomène.

« **Non, avec du repos, elle va très vite reconstituer son stock de magie et on la verra courir partout très vite.** » déclara le petit bout de femme avec un grand sourire, « **Je sais que c'est impressionnant, mais ça m'a l'air superficiel.** » ajouta-t-elle en voyant les premières blessures au niveau des reins de la bleue.

Une fois le vêtement ôté, Grey s'éloigna, laissant la blonde officier tranquillement. Même si ses paroles se voulaient rassurantes, Grey se sentait encore mal. Pour ne pas avoir été présent la veille, mais aussi parce que ça devait faire mal d'avoir le dos dans un tel état. De ce qu'il avait pu voir ce matin, ça ressemblait presque à des brûlures.

Après une dizaines de minutes, Mavis sortit de la chambre, confirmant que c'était impressionnant mais qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« **Cependant, quand elle se réveillera, il est possible qu'elle ait une période durant laquelle elle sera… craintive avec les autres. Cependant, soit cette mauvaise expérience renforcera son caractère, soit elle n'aura plus du tout confiance en elle.** » dit-elle, peinée.

« **Dans ce cas… on vas s'arranger pour que ce soit la première option.** » déclara Léon, qui venait d'arriver, parfaitement éveillé.

« **Je vous fais confiance pour ça.** » sourit la blonde avant de se voir proposé quelque chose à boire par l'ainé.

Acceptant, tous les trois descendirent à la cuisine, les garçons préparant leur petit déjeuner, sans oublier de servir leur invitée. Ils parlèrent un moment, avant que Mavis ne retourne en ville. Elle avait promis de repasser deux jours plus tard pour changer les pansements de sa patiente.

« _Pourquoi Jubia est aussi faible ?_ »

C'était ce qu'avait noté l'aqueuse, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en milieu d'après-midi, n'osant plus regarder l'un ou l'autre des deux frères. Elle restait cachée sous la couverture, humidifiant son oreiller de larmes.

La voir ainsi les affligeait également. Ils ne voulaient pas lui dire, mais tous deux se sentaient coupables de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'elle s'était faite agressée.

Finalement, en début de soirée, Silver arriva à son tour. Voyant l'ambiance à l'étage, il congédia ses enfants, leur conseillant de sortir petit moment.

« **Si elle vous voit avec ces têtes, elle sera encore plus triste, vous ne pensez pas ?** » avait-il murmuré, « **Je vais lui parler, alors quand vous rentrerez, tâchez d'être de meilleure humeur.** »

Il n'avait pas tord. Obéissants, tous deux partirent prendre un peu l'air, histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance et de se changer les idées. Après tout ils devaient lui rendre le sourire, pas l'inverse.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Silver parla longuement avec Jubia. Cela lui rappelait de vieilles conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec ses enfants, il y a bien des années. Après plus d'une heure à lui expliquer qu'il était normal qu'elle se sente mal, que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tous les trois la protègeraient aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et que si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait s'entraîner un peu afin de mieux maîtriser sa magie.

Elle avait longtemps pleuré dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son père adoptif, avant de finalement s'endormir à nouveau.

Plus tard, lorsque ses enfants rentrèrent, Silver leur expliqua rapidement le ressenti de Jubia, et qu'il serait peut-être bon pour elle d'apprendre quelques bases du combat magique, une fois qu'elle sera remise de ses émotions.

La semaine passa lentement. Jubia était toujours un peu triste, mais elle tentait de reprendre le dessus. Grey avait même commencé à l'embêter comme il aimait si bien le faire, ce qui avait rapidement redonné du poil de le bête à la bleue. Elle avait même sourit en retrouvant leurs habituelles chamailleries.

« _Ca ne vous embête pas de toujours rester avec Jubia ?_ »

« **Pas du tout. En plus, ça nous permet de tirer un peu au flanc !** » plaisantait le blanc alors que son cadet travaillait justement dans le jardin, désherbant les allées de plantations. « **Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas ? On pourrait aller aider Grey.** »

Réfléchissant un instant, elle accepta. Se levant rapidement, elle attrapa une robe, priant le blanc de sortir quelques instants le temps qu'elle se change. Son dos la faisait souffrir, mais après quelques jours à ruminer, elle avait finalement prit sa décision. Si elle voulait rester ici, elle devait se battre. Elle ne devait plus être la demoiselle en détresse comme elle l'avait été jusque là, au contraire, la mage devait prendre sur elle, apprendre à mieux maîtriser sa magie au lieu d'essayer de s'en servir sans savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Finalement, la séance de désherbage avait tourné court, les deux nouveaux arrivants s'étant empressés d'embêter le brun pour finalement terminer en jeux d'eau et de glace dans la cours.

Cela leur avait fait du bien, ils avaient enfin tous ris de bon cœur, retrouvant une petite part d'insouciance.

Le journal avait annoncé la journée la plus chaude de l'été. Une autre annonce avait d'ailleurs été publiée, découlant de cette nouvelle, expliquant que les magasins adapteraient leurs horaires durant quelques jours, ouvrant tôt le matin et en fin d'après-midi. De ce fait, Silver avait proposé d'en profiter pour retourner au lac, situé dans la forêt, tous les quatre, deux jours plus tard. Aussitôt, la bleue s'empressa d'écrire, quelque chose semblant l'ennuyer.

« _Jubia a besoin d'aller à Mermaid Heel… mais pas avec les garçons._ »

« **Désolé Jubia, mais on ne va pas te laisser aller là-bas toute seule…** » expliqua gentiment le plus âgé.

« _Jubia veut y aller avec Lucy et Levy._ »

Réfléchissant un instant, l'ébéniste accepta à condition qu'Erza se joigne à elles, puisqu'elle voulait faire une sortie entre filles. Acquiesçant, elle se hâta jusqu'à l'étage, entrant sans s'annoncer dans la chambre de Léon, lui demandant s'il voulait bien l'accompagner maintenant jusqu'au village. Un peu surprit par l'excitation de la demoiselle alors qu'il se réveillait à peine, il accepta tout de même et se vit aussitôt embarqué par le bras en direction de Fairy Tail une fois ses vêtements passés.

Les deux férues de livres acceptèrent avec joie, expliquant qu'elles n'étaient pas allées faire de shopping depuis bien longtemps.

« _Silver a demandé à ce que Erza vienne aussi, mais Jubia ne connait pas Erza…_ »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller la voir tout de suite.** » déclara Lucy, enjouée en partant vers l'armurerie aussitôt.

Levy rassura l'ice maker, lui assurant que toutes les trois prendraient bien soin de la bleue et la ramèneraient dans la soirée au cottage.

C'était un peu étrange, Jubia n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver sans l'un ou l'autre des garçons, mais elle s'était rapidement faite à l'idée de passer du temps avec les filles. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu apprendre à mieux connaître la blonde et la bleue, et même si la rousse l'intimidait encore un peu par moment et surtout, profiter d'une journée de détente à faire du lèche-vitrine. La plus jeune, Jubia, était venue spécifiquement à Mermaid Heel pour acheter une chose que l'on ne trouve pas au village : un maillot de bain.

« **Alors c'est pour ça que tu as travaillé chez Kanna et Laki la dernière fois ?** » demanda la blonde, admirative.

« _Jubia s'est déjà baignée dans l'étang du bois mais ça s'est mal terminé avec les garçons. Alors cette fois, Jubia aimerait qu'on en profite tous._ »

« **Quand tu dis que ça s'est mal terminé… ?** » commença Levy, très curieuse.

« _C'est un peu compliqué, mais c'était de la faute de Jubia parce qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot._ »

« **Attend, t'es en train de nous dire que tu as été te baigner toute nue devant Grey et Léon ?** » s'écria Erza, qui ne la pensait pas si entreprenante.

« _Oui et non, Jubia était perdue et il faisait chaud. Jubia ne les a pas entendus arriver._ »

Jubia découvrait les joies des bavardages féminins, parler des garçons, même si pour elle, c'était très limité, de vêtements qu'elles trouvaient jolis dans les vitrines mais qui étaient hors de prix, des glaciers aux parfums si nombreux et rafraichissants. Toutes les quatre s'étaient d'ailleurs fais une halte pour déguster une crème glacée.

« _Jubia aime bien sortir comme ça._ »

« **Nous aussi !** » avait rie Erza, « **J'espère que Gérard s'en sort avec la petite.** »

« **Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle. Je suis sûre qu'il joue à la dinette avec elle.** » imaginait Levy, causant un fou rire général.

« **C'est vrai que c'est un vrai papa gâteau.** » ajouta la rousse, visiblement heureuse, « **Et puis Irène adore passer du temps avec lui.** »

La discutions dévia alors sur le pauvre mari de la rousse, aussi dingue de sa femme que de sa fille. Erza se moquait gentiment de lui, mais à travers ses paroles, on ne pouvait pas nier tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

« **Et toi, lequel des deux frères tu aimes ?** » demanda Lucy, un peu plus tard, en se tournant vers Jubia.

Etonnée, Jubia ne comprenait pas très bien, mais cette question avait suscité l'intérêt des deux dernières qui attendaient visiblement elles aussi une réponse.

« _Jubia aime bien les deux, pourquoi ?_ »

Levy, Lucy et Erza, se regardèrent, trouvant la dernière adorable de par son innocence et c'est finalement la plus curieuse, la blonde, qui lui expliqua le sens véritable de la question.

« _Jubia n'aime ni Grey, ni Léon dans ce sens là !_ » s'empourpra la plus jeune, gênée.

« **Hum, tu es peut-être encore un peu trop innocente pour ça.** » déclara la rousse en la regardant de la tête aux pieds, « **Les filles, on vas devoir patienter pour avoir la suite du feuilleton…** »

Après cette pause détente, les quatre fées retournèrent à leur shopping, utilisant Jubia comme une poupée à habiller, lui faisant essayer un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Le soir venu, Erza la ramena chez les Fullbuster. Elle refusa de montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté, mais leur avait assuré avoir passé une excellente journée.

 **Fin du chapitre 10**


	11. Festivités

**Vieille croyance**

 **Chapitre 11 : Festivités**

Le lendemain de la virée à Mermaid Heel, alors qu'elle se levait, Jubia fût étonnée de voir l'ébéniste dans la cuisine, plongé dans un magazine. Le saluant, elle désigna le livre, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas dans l'annexe en train de travailler le bois.

« **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance en ce moment. J'avais enfin rattrapé tout mon retard et voilà que la machin m'a lâché après quelques minutes de fonctionnement.** » expliqua le brun, « **Alors je regarde pour en acheter une nouvelle.** »

« _Ce n'est pas réparable ?_ »

« **Malheureusement non, mes machines sont vieilles, très vieilles et les pièces pour les réparer ne sont plus fabriquées depuis bien longtemps.** »

Alors qu'il lui expliquait un peu plus en détail ce qui n'allait pas, Jubia lui prépara un café tout en prenant son propre petit déjeuner. Silver n'allait pas pouvoir aller à l'étang comme convenu, à l'inverse, il devait partir dans le sud du pays pour aller acheter sa machine.

« _Pourquoi Silver ne la fait pas venir ici avec la magazine ?_ »

« **Parce que toutes les machines ne sont pas dedans, là il n'y a que les nouvelles machines les plus chères.** » expliqua-t-il, « **C'est un peu comme toi, hier, tu as fais des achats. Cette fois c'est mon tour, même si j'aurais préféré m'en passé…** » rit le sculpteur de bon cœur, « **Mais je serais absent au moins une bonne semaine, peut-être un peu plus. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller mes deux garnements, d'accord ?** »

Avec un grand hochement de tête, la bleue acceptait la mission sans problème, malgré l'avertissement du plus âgé, puisque ses fils pouvaient facilement se faire face pour des bêtises lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'arbitre dans le coin, en l'occurrence, lui-même. Mais ça n'avait pas découragé la demoiselle, elle lui avait expliqué avec un sourire moqueur que s'ils voulaient manger, ils avaient intérêt à bien se tenir, ce qui avait bien fait rire le brun.

L'après-midi même, il avait prit son chariot et avait prit la route, laissant les trois adolescents seuls avec quelques recommandations.

« **Soyez sages et si vous avez des soucis, allez voir Makarof.** »

A peine avait-il disparu de l'horizon que les deux garçons s'était lancés un regard entendu, un sourire complice et avaient jetés leurs vêtements sur le sol, se faisant face. Ils étaient prêts à se battre devant une Jubia qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle les voit se déshabiller subitement comme ils venaient de le faire, mais elle ne comprenait pas le différent qui les opposait pour se comporter ainsi.

Alors qu'ils se lançaient divers pics et autres épées de glace, la demoiselle décida d'intervenir, déversant sur eux quelques litres d'eau venue de nulle part avant de se mettre entre eux, mécontente.

« **T'inquiète, on s'entraîne juste !** » expliqua Grey, que l'eau n'avait visiblement pas arrêté et qui avait contourné la bleue.

« **Tu devrais regarder comment on fait. On t'aidera à faire comme nous après si tu veux.** » ajouta Léon en esquivant un coup.

Un peu perdue, Jubia recula de quelques pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle préféra observer comme le lui avait conseillé le blanc. Lorsque l'un attaquait, l'autre esquivait avec une telle facilité tout en lançant une autre attaque. Et leur magie, bien que mono-élément, semblait avoir un tel panel de technique que ça en impressionnait la demoiselle. Elle-même, qui maîtrisait toutes les formes de l'eau, n'était pas capable de faire le quart de ce qu'elle voyait.

Au fil du temps, Grey se retrouva en difficulté, certainement parce que contrairement à Léon, il avait négligé sa magie pendant plusieurs années, bien que son niveau soit tout à fait correct selon elle.

« **Aller, à toi Jubia !** » lança le blanc.

A elle ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? Mais si Grey n'avait pas réussit à avoir le dessus sur son frère, alors elle ne le pourrait pas, elle non plus. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« **Retire ton bracelet et montre-nous ce que tu sais faire !** » ajouta-t-il, confiant.

« _Jubia ne peut pas le retirer, sinon, elle risque de perdre le contrôle…_ »

« **T'en fais pas, à nous deux, on arrivera à te maîtriser sans problème.** » déclara le brun en la poussant gentiment en avant.

Jubia s'exécuta, ôtant la lanière de cuir qui restreignait sa magie avant de le mettre dans une poche. Aussitôt, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle, comme si une cascade de pouvoir coulait à présent dans ses veines. Mais aucun des frères ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Du moins, elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard interloqué qu'ils s'étaient lancé pendant qu'elle se rendait compte de sa découverte.

« **Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire avec l'eau pour commencer.** » ordonna Léon qui se mettait en position.

Devant son hésitation, le plus jeune approcha et lui montra quelle position adopter quand elle se retrouvait face à un adversaire. Finalement, Grey était presque malgré lui devenu l'instructeur, lui donnant des conseils, des astuces pour mettre K.O son frère.

Mais l'entraînement dû rapidement cesser, les pouvoirs de la bleue s'emballant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle était devenue plus grande, atteignant près de 3 mètres, son corps devenu totalement transparent. Elle avait tenté de remettre son bracelet, sans succès, car elle n'arrivait plus à l'attraper dans son corps aqueux.

A l'aide de son frère qui distrayait la demoiselle qui semblait perdre sa personnalité au profit d'une folle envie de se battre, Grey s'empara du bracelet coincé dans la poche translucide de Jubia. Tous deux se chargèrent de l'immobiliser sous une couche de glace. Une fois tranquilles, le brun noua la lanière de cuir à l'un des doigts de la bleue qui se mit à rétrécir tandis que la glace qui l'entourait se fendait. Finalement, elle se releva, sortant avec prudence de son cocon glacé qui fondait à vue d'œil.

Essoufflée, l'aqueuse fût rejointe par les deux autres mages qui l'aidèrent à se relever, cependant elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

« **Je m'en doutais, elle a de la fièvre, elle a trop utilisé sa magie.** » déclara Léon après lui avoir touché le front.

Les deux ice maker la relevèrent et la laissèrent se reposer dans le canapé. Effectivement, le soir venu, elle allait beaucoup mieux et avait même préparé le repas.

« _Ce n'est pas pratique cette histoire de magie. Jubia a hâte que ça s'arrange…_ »

Le lendemain, comme prévu, tous les trois profitèrent de la chaude journée pour aller se rafraîchir dans le petit étant du bois. Jubia avait prévu des sandwichs et des rafraîchissements pour pouvoir profiter de l'eau toute la journée. Les deux autres, eux, avait usé de leur magie pour garder le tout au frais. C'était bien pratique d'avoir des mages de glaces pour les sorties de ce type.

Cette fois, Grey avait prévu un t-shirt noir pour la bleue, sachant qu'elle aurait certainement oublié de prendre un change, mais à sa grande surprit, elle avait gentiment refusé.

« **Tu vas quand même pas te baigner à poil, rassure-moi ?** » demanda le brun, suspicieux.

Un sourire malicieux et Jubia commença à ôter ses chaussure et à déboutonner sa robe sans aucun complexe.

« **A-attend, tu vas quand même pas encore faire ton exhibitionniste quand même ?!** »

Hochant négativement la tête, elle continua à se déshabiller, laissant à présenter tomber sa robe blanche à ses pieds avant de toucher l'épaule des deux garçons, qui s'étaient retournés.

« **Bah ? Tu t'es acheté ça quand ? Avant-hier avec les filles ?** » demanda le blanc, surpris, « **En tous cas, il te va très bien.** » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Effectivement, elle arborait un maillot de bain tout neuf, constitué de deux pièces. Un haut noir bordé d'une fleur hawaïenne blanche sur le sein gauche et une jupe assortie. Elle avait même attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas être gênée lorsqu'elle nagerait.

D'ailleurs, Jubia fut la première à aller dans l'eau, rapidement suivie par les deux frères qui s'étaient contentés de rester en caleçon.

Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau, bien que ça ne soit que la seconde fois qu'elle nageait dans une aussi grande étendue d'eau. Et avec autant de liquide autour d'elle, il lui était bien plus facile d'utiliser sa magie sans se fatiguer.

« **Vas-y doucement avec la magie…** » conseilla le brun, « **J'ai pas envie de devoir te récupérer au fond du lac encore une fois...** »

La bleue n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça, et pour se venger, elle l'arrosa copieusement. La bataille était partie, l'eau contre la glace. Le dernier, lui, observait la scène visiblement très amusé. Jubia avait clairement l'avantage sur ce terrain, et Grey ne tarda pas à en faire les frais, se retrouvant piégé dans une sphère composée d'eau, lévitant à quelques mètres du sol.

« **Jubia, ça suffit maintenant, sinon on va devoir te porter pour rentrer.** » déclara gentiment le blanc.

Annulant sa magie sans prévenir, Grey dégringola dans l'eau sans avoir le temps de freiner sa chute, provoquant d'énormes gerbes d'eau tout autour de lui. Il n'avait visiblement pas trop apprécié et avait rapidement nagé vers la demoiselle pour la faire couler… gentiment.

La journée passa trop vite à leur goût. Le temps passait toujours trop rapidement lorsque l'on s'amusait, mais heureusement, ils en avaient bien profité, et contrairement à ce que les garçons avaient pensé, c'était la plus jeune qui semblait la moins fatiguée.

Après manger, Léon conseilla à la bleue de ne pas aller se coucher tout de suite et de rester habillée. Curieuse, elle accepta, se demandant pourquoi il pouvait bien lui demander ça.

La réponse arriva rapidement, puisqu'à 22h, l'aîné appela les autres occupants pour leur dire qu'il était l'heure. « _Mais l'heure de quoi ?_ » se demandait Jubia qui semblait être la seule à ne pas être dans la confidence.

L'invitant à sortir, les deux frères l'invitèrent à aller au village, sur la place où de nombreuses personnes s'étaient rassemblées. Des gens qu'elle connaissait, d'autres qui étaient certainement des touristes. Les lumières des lampadaires étaient éteintes et tout le monde semblait attendre quelques choses.

« **Tu risques d'avoir peur au début, mais tu ne crains rien. Regarde tout le monde qu'il y a. C'est un peu comme l'orage mais avec des couleurs.** » lui avait dit Grey en s'asseyant sur le perron d'un magasin rapidement rejoint par le blanc qui veillait à ne pas salir son pantalon.

D'après ce qu'elle comprenait, il allait certainement y avoir de grosses détonations et des éclairs de couleur. Sans compter que Léon ne cessait de regarder l'heure qu'indiquait l'église.

A 22h35, la première détonation retenti, surprenant la bleue qui tenta de se cacher dans les bras de Grey, comme il l'attendait.

« **Jubia, regarde le ciel.** » lui conseilla-t-il, visiblement hypnotisé parce qu'il voyait.

Obéissante, elle se força à tourner la tête puis à ouvrir les yeux bien que tout son être lui dise de ne pas le faire. Et pourtant... Elle avait bien fait d'écouter le brun. Dans le ciel, Jubia voyait une sorte de dessin fait de paillettes scintillantes qui tombaient doucement vers le sol en s'éteignant. Images éphémères pleines de couleurs dans le ciel d'encre, avec parfois, les gerbes de lumières bien moins haute, semblable à un feu qui dansait au dessus de la foule.

Absorbée par le spectacle, elle en avait presque oublié l'intense bruit qui accompagnait la naissance de ces magnifiques fresques lumineuses. L'attraction dura près de 30 minutes, remplissant les yeux de la demoiselle de superbes images, dont les meilleures furent à la fin, dans ce que les garçons appelaient « le bouquet final ».

« _Comment ça s'appelle ? C'était très beau, j'ai beaucoup aimé !_ » écrivit la jeune fille, les yeux encore brillants.

« **Un feu d'artifice. Et il y en aura un autre dans 15 jours si tu veux.** » sourit le blanc.

Elle opina aussitôt, impatiente. Elle avait hâte d'y être car c'était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup plu, mais pour l'heure, il était temps de rentrer.

Tout du long du chemin, elle ne cessait de s'imaginer à nouveau ces lumières dansantes dans la nuit. C'était une des plus jolies choses qu'elle avait vue de sa vie.

De retour à la maison, elle était incapable de dormir, elle aurait dû demander aux garçons de faire des photos.

Attrapant son carnet, elle se précipita dans la chambre du brun, qui s'était visiblement endormis et s'était réveillé en sursaut.

« **Jubia…** » marmonna-t-il, mécontent, « **Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu débarques comme une cinglée dans ma chambre ? En pleine nuit ?** » demanda-t-il en allumant la lumière de sa table de chevet tandis que la bleue se relevait.

« _La prochaine fois, il faut prendre des photos !_ » gribouilla-t-elle d'un air décidé.

« **Jub… Ne me dis pas que tu me réveilles pour me dire ça… ?** »

Elle acquiesça, son air innocent empêchant l'autre de se mettre en colère. Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt dépité, fourrant sa tête dans son oreiller avant d'attraper celle de Jubia et de la pousser contre le matelas.

« **Dors.** » ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre, claqué.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû le réveiller à cette heure. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer mais il était déjà près d'une heure du matin.

N'osant pas bouger de peur de le réveiller à nouveau, la bleue termina sa nuit dans le lit de Grey, des images plein la tête.

 **Fin du chapitre 11**


	12. Souvenirs

**Souvenirs**

Cela lui avait prit plus de temps, mais il avait enfin mit la main sur une machine bon marché et en excellent état. Il avait eu le nez fin de donner une date ultérieur à ce qu'il avait initialement prévu, car il avait déjà une journée de retard, et ne serait de retour que le lendemain, dans la matinée.

Cette petite escapade n'avait pas été si simple, un mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait plus depuis son départ. Cette fille, aussi adorable était-elle, avait le don de l'inquiéter autant que ses propres fils. Peut-être même plus tant elle était innocente. Heureusement, s'ils avaient le moindre souci, ses garçons savaient où aller. Fairy Tail était un petit village remplit de mages, et bien qu'ils se cachent autant que possible de la population « normale », ils n'en demeuraient pas moins de puissants adversaires qui cultivaient leur magie depuis l'enfance.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà quand Silver aperçut enfin sa maison de pierre, au bout du chemin et la chaleur montait à une vitesse hallucinante. Toujours fleurie, Jubia avait trouvé une sorte de hobby dans l'arrangement de la demeure, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas plus de 10h et le brun se demandait si ses enfants étaient déjà debout.

En s'approchant, voyant que tout semblait fermer et qu'aucun bruit ne filtrait, la réponse lui sembla claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Laissant son chariot dans la cours, près de son atelier avant de se rendre chez lui. Contre toute attente, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et Jubia se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle s'était d'ailleurs vivement retournée, surprise, avant de lui sauter dans les bras, comme soulagée. La pauvre avait une mine affreuse.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'avait pas son carnet…

« **Montre-moi.** »

Jubia l'emmena à l'étage, courant presque, dans sa chambre, où Grey et Léon semblait bien mal en point. S'approchant du lit, il s'assied près du blanc, fiévreux, qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main sur son front.

« **Papa ?** » murmura-t-il, incertain.

« **Je suis rentré.** » rassura l'adulte, « **Allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire tous les deux pour être malade ?** »

« **C'est rien, juste un coup de chaud, mais Jubia n'arrive pas à comprendre que ce n'est pas grave.** » articula-t-il, à moitié divaguant.

« **Je vois. Et ton frère ?** »

« **Il s'est endormit ya une heure à peu près, je crois. Il a été malade toute la nuit.** »

« _Jubia voulait aller chercher Zeref, mais Léon ne veut pas…_ »

Caressant gentiment la tête de la bleue avec un sourire, Silver rassura cette dernière en lui expliquant que pour le moment, la présence du médecin n'était pas nécessaire. Le mal dont souffrait ses fils était plus ou moins habituel en été, et ce, depuis longtemps déjà. Il lui avoua que lui-même y avait le droit selon les années. Les mages de glace supportaient mal les chaleurs excessives comme celles de ces derniers jours, mais la demoiselle ne pouvait pas le savoir, et elle n'avait encore jamais vraiment été confrontée à quelqu'un de malade. Elle avait simplement suivit les recommandations de l'aîné. Et toute la nuit, elle avait essayé de faire tomber la fièvre, de calmer les maux de Grey.

Dans la cuisine, Silver lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour soigner cela, à part de laisser faire le temps. Généralement quelques jours suffisaient pour que ses enfants se remettent sur pied et qu'en attendant, il fallait laisser la nature faire. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'améliorer leur bien être, avec des repas légers et adaptés, en rafraîchissant la chambre et en les hydratant.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux jours, ils seront en pleine forme.** » déclara le plus âgé qui aidait à préparer de quoi remplir un peu l'estomac des malades, « **Et toi, tu vas aller te reposer un peu cet après-midi, sinon on vas te retrouver dans le même état !** »

Un peu surprise, elle acquiesça cependant, n'osant pas avouer qu'elle-même était fatiguée. Après tout, tous les trois s'occupaient d'elle depuis plusieurs mois, il était normal qu'elle s'occupe d'eux à son tour quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Finalement, l'installation de sa nouvelle machine attendrait un peu. Bien qu'ils soient habitués aux coups de chaleurs, Silver préférait surveiller ses deux garnements. Il se souvenait d'une fois où cela avait bien plus sérieux que d'ordinaire, l'année où leur mère s'en était allée. Il avait dû aller jusqu'à la ville pour les faire hospitaliser près d'une semaine. Oh, bien sûr, il avait rapidement fait le lien entre la gravité de la situation ce les évènements récents, et depuis, ça n'avait jamais plus été aussi sérieux, mais… juste au cas où, il préférait rester avec eux. Perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses enfants était une angoisse à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser lorsqu'ils étaient malades, et à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas être confronté. Ces deux-là lui avaient peur à de bien nombreuses reprises par le passé, surtout Grey, et bien qu'en grandissant, ils se soient assagis, ils n'en restaient pas moins des têtes brûlées par moments.

Les voir dormir ainsi avait quelque chose de nostalgique. Il avait un peu de mal à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux déjà si grands, et pourtant, il les voyait tous les jours.

Rependant au départ de Léon, l'année précédente, il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction le jour où tous les deux partiraient définitivement de la maison. Et Jubia ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Partirai-t-elle avec l'un d'eux, ou avec un inconnu ? Ah, l'avenir… Tant de possibilités.

Deux jours passèrent. Léon allait beaucoup mieux, il était même totalement remis. Grey, lui, était encore malade, mais s'était plutôt bien remit aussi. Encore une journée ou deux et ce serait de l'histoire ancienne.

« **C'est pas juste que Léon soit déjà guérit.** » râlait-il parfois, exaspéré de ne pouvoir rien faire.

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, ni son frère, ni Jubia n'étaient encore venus le voir. Enfin, à part pour lui apporter son repas. De quoi apporter de l'ennui à l'ennui.

Dans la chambre près de l'escalier, les deux autres étaient justement assis sur le lit du blanc, en tailleur, chacun son carnet à la main.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils en parlaient. C'était quelque chose d'important, autant pour elle que pour eux. Ils auraient dû faire cela plus tôt peut-être, d'ailleurs.

« _De toute façon, ce sera rapide. Jubia ne se souvient pas de grand-chose._ »

« **C'est pas grave. On va tout noter et dès que tu as un souvenir, tu pourras le noter à la suite.** » avait déclaré le blanc.

Acquiesçant d'un air décidé, la bleue prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à réfléchir, essayant de sonder sa mémoire à la recherche d'indices. Le seul qu'ils avaient à l'heure actuelle, c'était un dessin qu'elle avait fait peu de temps après être arrivée ici.

« _Il y a des gens. Jubia ne les connait pas, mais… ils connaissent Jubia. Ils font peur._ » écrivit rapidement la jeune fille, « _Jubia n'est pas toute seule. Il y a pleins de voix. Mais Jubia n'arrive pas à savoir à qui elles appartiennent. On dirait des enfants, mais Jubia n'est pas sûre._ »

Après une bonne heure à réfléchir à ce que tout cela pourrait être, les adolescents arrêtèrent leurs investigations pour le moment, n'ayant rien d'assez concluant pour le moment.

« **Puisqu'on est dans les souvenirs, il me semble que ta chambre devient un peu étriquée en ce moment. Ca te dirait qu'on retire les derniers cartons, histoire de te faire un peu de place ?** »

« _Grey ne va pas apprécier…._ »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que ça ira. Et puis il faut aussi le bousculer un peu par moment.** » sourit ce le plus âgé en se levant, les jambes un peu raides, remarquant qu'elle s'était remise à écrire, il la coupa dans son élan, « **Et ne t'en fais pas pour mon père, s'il n'avait pas touché à cette pièce, c'était uniquement à cause de Grey.** »

Un peu gênée, Jubia suivit tout de même le mage dans l'ancien atelier, où Grey semblait mécontent. Avec un air moqueur, Léon lui avoua être rassuré qu'il ne dorme pas encore comme il en avait prit l'habitude ces derniers jours, car ils avaient du travail.

« **Je t'emmerde. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous pourriez avoir à faire ici ?** » répondit-il, mécontent.

« **On viens monter les derniers cartons de maman au grenier.** » Déclara l'aîné, observant attentivement la réaction de son petit frère, s'expliquant face à l'incompréhension de ce dernier, « **Jubia commence à manquer de place.** »

Grey ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Hésitants, Jubia proposa à Léon de remettre cela à plus tard, mais il refusa, lui demandant d'attendre quelques instants, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin jusqu'au cervau du brun.

« **C'est pas faux. Ca fait longtemps que ça prend la poussière ici.** » dit-il d'une voix blanche, en se levant du lit, « **Je vais un peu dans ma chambre. Vous allez faire trop bruit.** »

D'un pas traînant, il s'empara de son oreiller, encore groggy, passant devant les deux autres qui ne dirent rien, un peu étonnés par cette réaction… trop calme venant de lui.

« **Grey, dis-le si tu veux qu'on attende encore un peu.** »

« **Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.** » reprit le moins habillé, « **Faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée.** » avoua-t-il, « **J'viendrais peut-être un peu tout à l'heure.** »

Jubia se sentait mal de le voir ainsi. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle attrapa son bras. Ce geste spontané surprit les trois jeunes, mais les mots de Silver revinrent à l'esprit du malade. Jubia était capable de capter certaines émotions des gens dont elle était proche.

« **T'en fais pas, j'ai juste l'esprit un peu embrouillé à cause de la fièvre.** » mentit ce dernier en dégageant doucement son bras de l'étreinte de la bleue, « **A tout à l'heure.** »

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses pensées se mélangeant un peu, si bien qu'il finit par réellement s'endormir.

De l'autre côté, Jubia n'était plus très sûre de vouloir déplacer ces boîtes, mais Léon la rassura. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que sa réaction était plutôt un bon signe. S'il n'avait été d'accord, sa réaction aurait été beaucoup plus violente, même malade.

Ainsi, iles passèrent plusieurs heures à faire des allers et retours entre la chambre et le grenier, prenant leur temps puisque Léon se remettait à peine et qu'ils tentaient de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son cadet.

Parfois, ils tombaient sur un carton ouvert, et par curiosité, ils regardaient ce qui se trouvait dedans. Dans l'un d'eux, justement, Jubia trouva un portrait de Mika. C'était une assez grande toile en excellent état, où elle souriait, un enfant dans les bras, un autre dans ceux de Silver, qui la tenait par la taille avec son bras libre.

« _On peux garder celui-là et l'accrocher quelque part ?_ »

« **Si tu veux, mais il n'a même pas de cadre… Il faudrait que papa en fasse un avant.** »

Réfléchissant un moment, une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'aqueuse. Silver ayant beaucoup de travail, il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de s'occuper de cela maintenant. Cependant, pour ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer, il en aurait peut-être suffisamment pour terminer un encadrement. Elle allait devoir en parler avec lui rapidement et discrètement.

Plus tard, Grey arriva finalement. Il était encore un peu vaseux, mais voulait voir où en étaient les deux autres. Ils avaient terminés et nettoyaient la pièce. Léon n'avait pas tord, il y avait bien plus d'espace à présent, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui paraissait bien vide. Il devrait s'y faire. Sans lui, cela aurait été fait bien plus tôt.

« **Ca fait bizarre. Je pensais pas que c'était aussi grand ici.** » déclara-t-il, surprenant les deux autres qui lui tournaient le dos, « **Enfin. Je devrais réussir à m'y faire.** »

La saison touristique avait prit fin depuis quelques temps déjà. Les feuilles avaient pris une belle teinte rousse et l'air s'était grandement rafraîchis. Depuis quelques jours, de nombreuses personnes s'étaient mises à poser des citrouilles aux fenêtres. D'étranges citrouilles dans lesquelles différents visages étaient gravés, illuminés de l'intérieur par de petites bougies. Certaines façades avaient également arboré d'étranges et effrayantes décorations, au village. Des squelettes, des vampires, des momies ou encore des fantômes. Jubia ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle coutume. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus trop envie d'aller faire les courses car la nuit tombait trop vite et ces décors s'animaient une fois le jour partit.

C'est finalement le jour où les Fullbuster commencèrent aux-aussi à décorer la maison avec toutes ces choses que Jubia se décida à poser la question.

« **Tu ne connais pas Halloween ?** » s'étonna Grey, alors qu'il sculptait à son tour un potiron.

Secouant vivement la tête, elle s'assied à côté de lui, l'observant tout en écoutant ses explications. D'après lui, c'était une fête où le monde des défunts et celui des vivants se côtoyait et où, pour ne pas être embêté par les revenants, il fallait se déguiser en monstre, quel qu'il soit.

« **Rassure-toi, les monstres n'existent pas, encore moins les fantômes. C'est juste une fête où les gens aiment se faire peur et où les gamins viennent sonner aux portes pour ramasser des bonbons.** »

« _C'est pour ça que Silver a demandé à Jubia d'en acheter plein ?_ »

« **Certainement. D'ailleurs, si tu veux t'amuser un peu, essaye de réfléchir à des plats qui font peur. Demande un coup de main à Mirajane, elle est spécialiste.** »

Acquiesçant, elle nota ce conseil dans un petit coin de son carnet, ajoutant qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un costume pour le 31 Octobre, jour de la fête. Léon, lui, s'occupait de l'extérieur, ajoutant de fausses planches aux fenêtres, de la fausse toile d'araignée un peu partout sur la façade, sans omettre de placer quelques unes des ces horribles bêtes dans la toile. Des pantins vêtus de noirs aux visages squelettiques, des fantômes, bref, tout un panel de monstres divers. Sans oublier les tombes.

Il restait encore deux semaines avant que la fête ne commence, et le plus gros du travail était fait. Il ne restait plus que les costumes et les plats. En feuilletant quelques livres de cuisine prêtés par la barmaid du village, elle avait trouvé quelques recettes sympathiques, bien que visiblement, ce soit surtout des choses sucrées. Après tout, pour une fois…

Les jours passaient, Jubia passait beaucoup de temps chez Mavis, dont le ventre était à présent bien visible, du haut de ses sept mois de grossesse. En contre partie de l'utilisation de la machine à coudre, Jubia lui avait proposé de faire quelques tâches ménagères pour alléger un peu les journées de la futur maman, son mari étant assez débordé avec son travail.

« _Et quand le bébé sera là, Zeref va arrêter de travailler ?_ »

« **Quelques jours, oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera remplacé par Polyussica. Tu ne te souviens certainement pas d'elle, tu n'étais pas encore réveillée. Elle sera là pendant deux mois environ, le temps que Zeref et moi puissions nous habituer à la vie à trois, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps avec nous.** »

Effectivement, le nom évoqué ne lui disait absolument rien, mais d'après la blonde, c'était un excellent médecin, bien qu'ayant un caractère un peu à part. Au premier regard, elle pouvait sembler froide, mais elle était exemplaire dans son travail.

« **Et sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis quel costume tu avais choisis !** »

« _En sorcière_ » écrivit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, « _Léon doit être en vampire et Grey en Loup-Garou. Mais Jubia ne sait pas en quoi Silver sera._ »

Mavis, elle, avait choisie d'être un ange tandis que son mari sera un démon. Les deux femmes avaient donc beaucoup de travail pour que tout soit prêt puisque Jubia devait s'occuper de ceux des garçons. C'était Silver qui lui avait dit que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Mika le leur en faisait un différent chaque année. L'idée lui avait plu et après une discussion avec les concernés, ils avaient acceptés qu'elle se charge de cela.

Tant et si bien que le jour des festivités, après maintes petites retouches sur les costumes, les trois jeunes étaient fins prêts à affronter les hordes de petits démons qui oseraient frapper à la porte de la maison.

Jubia sortait les saladiers remplis de bonbons, de doigts de sorcière, d'os en gressin, sans compter la multitude de petits gâteaux aux formes toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

Lorsque ce fût au tour du doyen des lieux de rejoindre la cuisine, tous attendirent avec impatience de voir quel serait le dernier monstre du quatuor.

Il avait finalement opté pour un mort vivant, de fausses plaies sanguinolentes un peu partout, vêtements tâchés et déchirés et le teint verdâtre, les traits cireux et les yeux cernés de noir.

Son costume était en parfait accord avec la brochette qu'ils étaient et avec tout ça, Jubia était certaine que les enfants auraient la peur de leur vie s'ils tenaient bien leur rôle.

« **Mes enfants, vous êtes absolument effrayants !** » s'enquit le zombi, absolument ravi, « **A présent, allez donc travailler un peu sur le chemin et faites peur au plus d'enfants possible.** »


End file.
